ONLY TIME
by chocolate1
Summary: This story takes place five years after Gwen's banishment from Camelot. In a way both Arthur and Gwen have moved on with their lives but it doesn't mean that they are not constantly in each other's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY TIME**

**Disclaimer**

The principal characters of my story belongs to the BBC and their Merlin Series. This is my first Arthur/Gwen fanfic, please review :-)

**ARTHUR**

Five years…five very long, solitary, difficult, adjusting years filled with a broken spirit and a singular longing for a beauty whose name he scarcely affirms because of its crushing effects….Gwen…_Guinevere._ _How could he have let her go?_

Many years had passed since he learnt of Morgana's cruel role and bitter intentions of breaking apart their love. Indeed in many ways she had achieved her goal. _Much too late now…_ if only Merlin had come across the enchanted bracelet; discovered the dark magic encrypted on its surface sooner. _Too late_ to take back his insensitive remarks and curses heaped upon one so undeserving, so innocent. He still envisioned the sadness and strain in those lovely brown hues, her disheveled hair and clothing - longing to get him to understand and just listen. He wouldn't, couldn't hear her above the noise of his jealous mind and all the evidence he witnessed. To him alone should her body respond, her lips kiss, her arms encircle. That day he imagined so many horrible things about her that he couldn't bare her sight any further now today he wishes he could have taken it all back.

_No, no, no, no….Arthur!_

_I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry._

For a brief moment he closes his eyes. Although he sent countless search parties in village after village, Gwen remained elusive. Because he had sent her off alone, he feared the worst may have happened yet he never risked considering the awful possibility of her fate. The revelation that Merlin possessed magical capabilities shocked and aggrieved him. At first he felt somewhat betrayed that another close ally kept him in the dark about something so important but after a while he completely understood Merlin's trepidation. Looking back at those strange occurrences, Merlin's disappearances at inexplicable moments and his life being sparred in the midst of dire situations could now be explained. Of course he asked,

"_Is she well?"_

"_Yes Sire, very well."_

"_Do you know where?"_

"_I'm sorry…no."_

"_How could you not know?_

"_Sire, I'm still working on my craft. There is much to learn and understand. So far this has not been revealed to me."_

"_Please try…"_

"_I shall continue to try."_

"_Guinevere,_" he boldly whispers to none but himself and takes in a deep breath.

Alone he stands in the center of the throne room adorned in his chainmail, Pendragon red cloak, waiting for his trusted advisor Merlin to arrive and give him counsel and a little bit of solace. The guards are posted outside the doors, this conversation meant to be private. Often in these quiet moments his mind reflects. Still lost in thought his right thumb and fingers gently massage his tension-filled forehead.

Over the years only the love for Camelot and his people kept him from descending into a sort of madness. Try as she may he wouldn't dare allow Morgana to utilize any of his weaknesses to reclaim the throne. The council meetings, training, forging new alliances with distant kingdoms as well as his people's interests kept his mind fairly active. As for his physical desires, alcohol and a few willing maids and noble women warmed his cot. The bed belonged to him and his future Queen. He'd gazed at their naked bodies – the fullness of their breasts, the curve of their hips, feeling the wetness between their thighs then pleasured himself afterwards. Although he never got the opportunity to enjoy the experience, none compared to Guinevere. Nevertheless many of his conquests aspired to become the next Guinevere; to capture his heart as she had done. They would banter amongst others and wonder to themselves if one day they would be lucky enough to be chosen since King Arthur didn't choose based on a woman's heritage. _Foolish women_… don't they understand once a heart is captured it can never surrender to another again.

The sound of the huge palace doors being pushed forward and then slamming shut interrupted his musings. _Finally…_

"Sire," Merlin bows slightly. "You've sent for me."

"Yes and as usual you've taken your own time in coming. Or should I remark that you've been keeping company with Ellen," he quipped. Merlin had traded in his standard neckerchief. No longer the lanky teenage boy, he fitted well in his dark blue shirt, black pants and brilliant red robe. He also sported a beard which he informed Arthur made him look more qualified to be his advisor.

Immediately Merlin clarified, "I certainly have not. While Ellen admires my talents, I think she is misguided."

Amusing banter with Merlin usually calmed him.

"What talents are we speaking about Merlin?" he asked rather quickly, shifting an eyebrow.

"Arthur! Don't try to distract from why you've called this meeting. You appear to be distressed. There have been rumors flying around Camelot. Have you made a decision already?"

Arthur sighed, "Yes I've made a decision. It hasn't been easy but it must be carried through. Camelot needs a Queen and heir to carry on its glorious future. I don't want everything we have created to have all been in vain; some unknown figurehead who doesn't understand Camelot to be placed on its throne. Camelot deserves better."

As Merlin takes a few steps away, Arthur resigned on his throne, resting his chin in the palm of his left hand.

"So we return to tradition?"

"Merlin it has to be done this way! I can never marry for love unless it's her."

"Why can't you say her name?"

"Why can't you say where she is? I know you know so don't choose to lie to me!"

Merlin turned to face him and shouted back, "I choose to protect my friend!"

Arthur slams his hands at the armrest, glaring at him. "So now you speak the truth! I'm also your friend. You are my most trusted advisor. Didn't you once say that Guinevere was destined to become Queen and rule by my side?"

"Yes… but for now she doesn't want to be found and as her friend I'm respecting her wishes."

He doesn't know why but Merlin's words stun him. He briefly pauses.

"So she doesn't wish to be found by me," he says as the words mechanically fall from his lips. "Is it all you can say? Does she not love me anymore?"

"My magical prowess doesn't delve into the affairs of the human heart and you know this Arthur… Why do you continue to torture everyone including yourself?" This time he didn't look at him instead he returned to the window and started staring at the servants walking to and fro. Evening was fast approaching, the sun fading behind the horizon.

"Because I'm to blame for Camelot not having its rightful Queen... And do know that even if I find her that she hates me for what I've done to her, to us. By now she must be married and the mother of beautiful children…," his voice trails off.

"Arthur we all share the blame for not believing in her. No matter how far we've moved on with our lives, Gwen still haunts us and her banishment is a stain on the goodness of Camelot."

"Come look in my eyes Merlin." Merlin slowly made his way pass throne then turned to face Arthur. "Do you still foresee Guinevere on a throne next to mine?"

Merlin lowered his gaze. "It's complicated…it is as you imagined earlier but something isn't quite right."

Merlin's last words didn't register in Arthur's mind. He felt like someone delivered a swift blow across his face. He inhaled then slowly exhaled. Soon Arthur rose from his seat. "We can no more dwell in this sorrow and omission. We've wasted too many years and it's time for us to move forward," he stated in his kingly tone. "Camelot will be the envy of all other kingdoms and shortly I shall remedy the missing part."

He strode quickly past Merlin, his cloak swept across the floor.

"Arthur…Arthur…let me resolve this before you've made any rash decisions!"

"The King has spoken Merlin!"

**GUINEVERE**

Until recently her years away from Camelot had been pretty decent considering her past sorrows. She dwelled in the distant village of Florin, a small community under the rule of King Willard of the Kingdom of Alba. While many villagers toiled in the fields, there also was a carpenter, blacksmith and fletcher. Gwen married the fletcher named Maklyn Pyrtun and within a year they produced a son named Albert. They lived at the edge of the village and kept an adequate home filled with the basics for everyday existence. Her hand sown dresses were simplistic in style. Those dark, flowing, curly locks were hidden underneath a headdress with only a few loose strands visible.

Often the people in Florin came to Gwen for most of their serious health concerns. She still retained many of the lessons that Gaius taught her and carried on the practice administering of herbal medicines. The villagers knew very little about her past but appreciated the kindness she showed whilst in her care. They paid her with whatever they could which could be vegetables, eggs, or services.

She shared some of her secrets with Maklyn. He knew of her home: Camelot, her love: Arthur and all that had transpired between them which led to her banishment. He marveled at her description of the castle, Camelot's citizens and their new king.

"_Do you still believe King Arthur to be a fair man?"_

"_No matter my grievance, I still believe that he is going to be one of Camelot's greatest kings. Unlike his father Uther, he cares and understands his people." _

"_He may be a wise king but he is still a foolish man to have ever let you go."_

"_Maklyn you flatter me with your kind words."_

"_It's based on observation my dear Gwen. Do you wish to return to Camelot?"_

"_I can never go back. It may mean my life."_

"_Are you certain?"_

"_Very certain…"_

"_Then stay with me and let's create a life together filled with new and better memories." _

Gwen accepted his offer and appreciated the care and attention he gave her without asking much in return. With that she willing offered Maklyn the gift of herself which would have been given to Arthur on their wedding night…_no regrets_. The birth of their son Albert brought an even more unexpected joy and love that surpassed anything she had ever experienced. Still there were times when she retraced memories of her time with Arthur and all that should have been if only he had seen past his jealously. She loved him so much. She gave him her heart completely. Her reactions to Lancelot and subsequent betrayal of Arthur perplexed her greatly. Yet hadn't she shed enough tears for their lost love? It has been lost to both of them a long time ago_...a very long time ago._

"We shouldn't be meeting like this."

_I recalled a time when you sought out my counsel. Without my help where would you be now?_

"And it was a fair bargain so why trouble me now?"

_Because soon Arthur will come and claim what belongs to him as he would put it – what you stole away…_

"Gwen is committed to her vows, to her home and together we have a son and share a life. She would never leave."

_As foolish men have done before, you underestimate your opponent especially his advisor Merlin. He possesses great magic and will easily see through this façade that we have created_.

"Then it would be in your best interests to assist me further."

_For now I'll dismiss your arrogance and stupidity. I could squash you like a slug underneath my toes but alas I must side aside such enjoyment – you are far too valuable alive than dead. Look for my seeing you again sooner than you realize. _

"And what of Arthur's arrival? When should we expect it? Please answer when...when…when!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm still getting familiar with this uploading stuff which is so different from other sites so bear with me :-) I'm on a little vacation right now so my next upload won't be as quick bc I'm going back to work but bear patience with me. Thanks for the reviews**

"Merlin," Gaius sighed, "What on earth are you doing rummaging around in your old bedroom?" Upon his return from gathering an assortment of medicinal herbs, he heard a noise coming from the room and decided to investigate. Now he stood by the doorway, arms folded, curiously observing Merlin's actions.

"Gaius…I'm looking for a book of spells that I may have left behind."

"You took away all your books once you moved into your new quarters in the castle. Remember years have passed and this isn't your room anymore." It belonged to Gaius' new assistant, Fabien who was presently delivering herbal remedies to some of Gaius' clients.

Absentmindedly Merlin asked, "How is Fabien working out for you?" while continuing his futile search.

"He is working out very well…Merlin stop this!" Gaius finally shouted, removing a book from his right hand. "Whatever you're seeking is no longer here. Please return the room as it was before and then we go outside and talk."

Merlin's eyes flashed golden _edhwierft…_and the room returned to its former state.

* * *

"Sit, Merlin." Gaius placed a mug of cider in front of him on the table "Drink up I'm sure this will ease your frazzled thoughts."

Merlin clasped the mug in both hands. "Surely Arthur has already sent off a message to King Filmore requesting an audience and…"

"To request his daughter, Princess Mildred's hand in marriage," Gaius completed joining him at the table.

"So you see I need to find the correct teleportation spell for me to contact Gwen."

Gaius lifted an uneasy eyebrow. "All this while you knew of Guinevere's whereabouts?" Merlin nodded thereafter taking a sip of cider. "Have you told Arthur?"

"I told him recently."

"I hope you realize what you're doing Merlin."

"The fate of Camelot is on my shoulders. I need to reign in Arthur and decipher what's going on with Gwen." This time Merlin took a longer swig. "She's married… and mother to a son."

Gaius placed a nervous hand by his lips. "Oh Merlin…it may be too late."

"Regardless of the circumstances, those two being together can never be discounted. I'm just very frustrated with myself. If I'm meant to be this great and powerful warlock then why can't I master some of these simple spells?"

"Not all spells are simple as you say. It takes a great deal of practice. These things cannot be mastered all at once."

"I need to help my friends. It's a curse knowing their futures and being unable to do much about their present."

Gaius wisely replied, "And if you didn't know of their future then you wouldn't think of the importance in resolving this matter. Life is never a straight path for normal humans or those born with magic." Merlin pondered his statement. "Where is Gwen?"

"She lives in a small village at the edge of Florin."

"That's more than a week's ride away from Camelot."

"Now you see my problem."

"I suggest you speak to Kilgharrah. I'm sure he'll be able to assist you."

Merlin smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I think about that?"

"It appears I'm still needed," Gaius chuckled.

* * *

"Good day, madame."

"Good day, Marian," a concerned Gwen replied opening her front door.

Sixteen year old Marian appeared somewhat distressed whilst holding a bloodied cloth tightly against her left forearm. Since the announcement of her betrothal to Brainard, she visited Gwen's home with various ailments.

Gwen sighed heavily, "Marian, what's happened this time around."

"A slight cut from assisting my parents with the harvest but I can't seem to stop the blood from flowing," she explained in a regretful tone.

Gwen carefully removed the cloth she used to compress the wound. Although the cut wasn't long, it was certainly deep and a small amount of blood still continued to flow. "This may sting a little." Marian let out a small whimper when Gwen poured in a bit of vinegar to cleanse the wound. Afterwards she applied some dry yarrow blossoms and wrapped it with a fresh bandage.

"Thanks very much, what do I owe?"

"Nothing this time around but next time," she shook a finger in warning at her. "At this rate Bainard will consider you too clumsy to be his wife and call off the engagement."

"I wish he would because I don't care."

"One day you will but by that time your reputation will have already been ruined for other potential suitors."

"It's not fair… one shouldn't be forced into marriage because of their parents. A person should marry for love." Marian stared at little Albert playing with his wooden toys on the floor next to them. "Have you and Maklyn already chosen Albert's potential bride as yet?"

"Nay but Marian you mustn't compare the two. We as women have very few choices. Why do you care so much about love? You'll see in time you will grow to love Brainard."

"I cannot grow to love Brainard when my heart belongs to another."

"I see," Gwen replied sitting down beside her. "Marian sometimes love can bring much hurt into a relationship especially when you can't be with that person you love," she said gazing off into the distance. "You want it so badly that you fail to see or understand what happens when it doesn't work out and it isn't enough to bring the both of you back together again."

Marian eagerly turned to face her. Those curious hazel eyes stared at her. "Were you in love?"

"Once, a very long time ago and it ended badly."

"I don't believe that will be our fate."

"How do you know?"

"I just believe it to be so."

An alert Gwen asked, "What are you planning to do?"

"If I tell you promise not to whisper a word of this to anyone else, not even your husband and especially not my parents."

"I promise…"

"During the evening of the harvest festival, we plan on going off together."

"The plan sounds simple enough but you need to think this through Marian. Your poor parents will be thrown into sorrow."

"And so will I if I'm forced to marry Bainard. If I am to die a poor farmer's wife then I want to do so in a marriage created of love not convenience."

In a way she envied Marian's plan of sacrificing everything to be with the person she loved. In the end she hoped fate was more kind to her.

* * *

"Was everything to your liking, my lord?" Arthur's new manservant, Ither asked as he collected the dinnerware.

"Everything was particular fine this evening."

"Will there be anything else, Sire?"

"You may take your leave Ither."

He could honestly say that Ither was the best manservant – never late, kept his armor and boots well polished, meals brought in promptly, always knocked before entering amongst other things… what a total bore! He took away Arthur's enthusiasm of doling out punishment as he did with Merlin. Hmm maybe he should be punished for being too damn perfect, Arthur considered amusingly.

Arthur adjusted his shirt and vest in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, long blonde hair. It certainly needed a trim before King Filmore arrived. Tonight he was going to a local tavern with some of his knights namely Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. Being around his friends provided a respite from his duties as king and the rest of his troubles. Quite inexplicably Merlin excused himself explaining that he had something important to take care of. He briefly he speculated what that may be but with Merlin anything was possible. Suddenly he heard a soft knock at his door.

"It is I, my lord," said Ava, one of his younger chambermaids.

"Come…"

"Good Even, Sire."

"May I ask what concerns bring you to my room this evening?" he asked without turning around.

The 20 year old, freckled face, brunette paused for a moment. "My lord…may I speak freely?"

"You may."

"It's been weeks since you've requested my presence."

"That shouldn't come as a surprise to you Ava," he replied matter-of-factly. "Your king has many responsibilities to take care of. It's rare that I have time to think about such pleasures."

"And what of tonight, my lord?"

"I'm going…." As Arthur went about retrieving his cloak, he caught the sight of Ava's naked body on full display and what a display it was. She cradled her pale, voluptuous breasts within her grasp squeezing them gently in an effort to entice him forward. Her wetness glistened against the brown curls on her mound. Arthur swallowed hard. In another setting at another time, he may have been enticed but his room held too many precious memories and he wouldn't defile it with any other.

"Ava please put on your clothes. This is not the time or the place."

Feeling humiliated, Ava retrieved her clothing. "I'm sorry my lord that I don't please you anymore," she said as tears streamed down her face. "I-I just thought I could relieve some of your burdens. Forgive me, my lord."

"Ava, speak no more…" Before he could finish his sentence, Ava produced a sharp blade slicing along her left forearm.

"I love you more than Gwen. I'll die for you..."

Arthur rushed to catch her as she slumped towards the floor. He had seen worst wounds during many battles but watching the dark red blood flowing Ava's open wound truly frightened him.

"Guards! Guards!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hazlitt! Edgar!" Arthur beckoned the guards towards him.

"Yes my lord," the guards responded in unison.

He whispered, "Don't breathe a word of this unfortunate incident to anyone within or beyond the walls of this castle."

"We won't say a word, sire."

"Do you both swear upon your honors?"

"We swear…"

"Arthur, what's keeping you?" Percival protested at the castle's entrance where he stood with Gwaine and Elyan. "A day filled with training should be rewarded."

"Bear some more patience my good gentlemen; I must pay Gaius a visit before we leave. Rest assured the ale and the ladies will still be waiting."

"The ale for you and the lovely maids for me..."

Gwaine, Elyan and Percival all burst out laughing.

"Gaius, how is Ava doing?"

"Resting…, I've managed to seal the wound and she is doing much better." Gaius inwardly sighed. "Ava is greatly embarrassed by her actions and seeks your forgiveness. She has an impressionable spirit."

"She claimed to be in love with me before she hurt herself. I'm sorry this has occurred because it wasn't my intention." He scoffed at himself, rubbing the back of his head. "When it comes to women I seem incapable of making the right choices."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, sire. You've recognized your err in judgment. Sire, there are many lessons to be learnt in one's lifetime."

"Indeed I've learnt my lesson even before this. Weeks have been devoted to nothing more than training and looking after Camelot's affairs but as it always is, unresolved issues will come back to haunt a person in some form or another. Please reassure her that all is forgiven and other than the guards, you and myself, word of this incident shall not be repeated."

"Thank you, sire. I shall take care of speaking to Margaret in regards to reassigning Ava's duties once she is well."

"Thank you Gaius."

"Have a good even." Gaius lowered his head.

"I'll try…"

* * *

For Maklyn it was another bothersome meeting with his magical lady of the woods not to mention Gwen's suspicion about where he might be going at that time of evening.

"Why should I fear King Arthur?" He threw his hands up in disgust. "Even if Merlin knows where we are, Arthur would never enter these lands and risk war for the sake of one woman."

_For the sake The Woman – Camelot's queen…you'll never grasp this concept._

"Then why keep her alive if she's a threat to you," he said quietly.

_Where is your love Maklyn? Do you wish her death?_

His eyes turned towards the direction of his home. "Nay I'm aggrieved that her heart remains tied to that foolish King. Can't anything be done about this?"

_One can manipulate the mind – the heart is another matter. I realized a long time ago that I cannot kill her. There is something protecting her. _

"Her destiny…"

_All destinies can be changed. Tonight tell Gwen that you are moving the family to Moray. The further we keep these two apart, Arthur will lose all hope and the Camelot's destiny will be forever changed. _

Maklyn hesitated in responding – Moray laid hundreds of miles away and they both had very close ties to their small community especially Gwen.

_Don't forget that as head of household, Gwen must accept and respect your wishes or face your wrath. And if you don't adhere to my instruction then you will face mine. There are many ways to make a man suffer. _

"I struck an impossible bargain with you didn't I. Now all you seek is my misery."

_Such bargains as ours aren't freely given. Is what I request of you so difficult? _

"Nay," he mumbled.

_Then we have both agreed._

* * *

"There you are," Gwen said as Maklyn suddenly stepped into the house, taking off his cap and removing his cloak.

His eyes glared at her. "Why does my wife enquire about my whereabouts? You should be content that I've arrived home safely."

Those words struck her as harsh. Lately she barely spoke to him fearing such a response. She understood that every marriage went through these types of phases but he was making her feel less than a wife, more like a servant.

"Of course I'm glad you've come home safely," she said attempting to defuse the tension between them. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nay I don't have much of an appetite. I wish to speak to you about something very important. Tomorrow we are leaving for Moray."

"Moray?" Gwen questioned in an incredulous tone. "Moray is so far away…what of our friends and the people who need us? We have built a home here and I fail to comprehend your decision to have us leave."

"You dare question my decision."

"You haven't given cause or reason for us leaving."

"Your husband has found a better opportunity there and expects his family to go along with him. Is that good enough reason for you?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Draca, eom, ala, sece findan metan!**

From a distance Merlin saw Kilgharrah huge wings flailing against the expanse of the evening sky. Kilgharrah flew in swiftly and landed with a great thud once he hit the ground whipping up the dust from beneath his feet. They were meeting in a forest clearing exposed only to the night sky, trees and the animals that dwelled there. Kilgharrah carefully surveyed Merlin with keen eyes. In his many centuries on this earth, he was bearing witness to the beginning stages of a powerful warlock and a glorious kingdom he is sworn to protect.

_It's been a long time Merlin. One could believe that you didn't need my counsel any more._

"Great Kilgharrah, I'm but a mere mortal. I will always be in need of your great wisdom."

_More than just a mere mortal Merlin… you are a warlock, dragon lord. Don't ever forget the powers you hold within your grasp. You're getting older and should I say wiser as well. Yet I sense that you have lingering doubts about Camelot's future._

"I consider them fears…I may be too late in saving the vision of Albion. Still Camelot's future is dependent upon my ability to guide them there."

_Indeed it is. You carry great expectations of an emergent kingdom upon your shoulders. _

He replied assuredly, "I've understood this from the beginning."

_Camelot awaits Guinevere's return. She is its rightful Queen. If you fail in your mission then all visions of Albion's glorious future will be lost._

"Gwen resides in a very distant village. I've tried various teleportation spells but it only takes me so far. My powers still haven't been fully realized," he complained.

_In time you'll be able travel far distances by your own magic but for now I shall take you there. Merlin have you discovered what binds her there. _

"Her marriage and child," he replied while mounting the dragon_._

_Merlin, learn to see with your warlock's eyes and it will assist you greatly._

* * *

Shortly after they arrived at Winhus tavern, the king and his party of three were ushered to the best table, supplied with endless wine and ale served by the prettiest maids. All around it was a festive atmosphere; candles burned brightly as a travel minstrel group played on in the background. At the outset, Arthur drank merrily and participated in the witty bantering between himself and his comrades. As time went by that feeling dissipated and he mentally withdrew. When a serving wench vied for his attention, he quickly express his regret and took another swig of ale.

"_Surely you jest Percival."_

"_I've never known you to run away from anything or anyone."_

"_I had to run; those three women would have killed me or had me torn apart."_

"_For making untrue promises…"_

"_I disagree. The promises were true but I just couldn't keep them." _

An explosion of laughter echoed throughout the room but Arthur didn't hear them. Once again his mind reflected on Guinevere. He recalled that early morning when Gwen entered his room. He had patiently waited for her arrival wanting to beg her forgiveness for following his deceitful uncle's advice about having appropriate relationships. He lightly touched his mouth imagining their lips pressed together in a sweet, lingering kiss. Those moments were merely memories now that sadly may never return. He couldn't escape the matter of her marriage – another man held her promise, held her in his arms, comforted her, shared his dreams, making love to her…he stood up quickly wanting to get away and breathe in some much needed fresh air.

"Where is Arthur going?" asked the ever inquisitive Percival, clutching a giggling maid close to his side.

"It's always the same isn't it," Gwaine lamented.

"I'll go and talk to him," Elyan offered.

"I'm not sure if that's wise given our current states." Gwaine warned, "Words may be said that cannot be unsaid."

"Arthur shouldn't go off alone. Our enemies are always closer than we think."

"Then I shall accompany you," Gwaine said.

"And so will I," Percival joined in leaving the maids to groan at their departure.

* * *

"Gwaine my heart holds no bitterness towards Arthur. I share as much blame as anyone of us…even more so – I'm her brother. I shouldn't have allowed her to go on alone."

"I fear for them both. Arthur puts on a brave face but underneath there are so many hidden emotions and I don't have any idea how Gwen is coping."

"All we know that she is safe," Percival said, "My heart will rejoice the day she returns to Camelot."

Elyan added, "And we will all go down on our knees begging for her forgiveness."

* * *

The atmosphere outside grew much colder now and the once clear sky appeared overcast. Soon rain would come, matching his mood.

"Arthur, you shouldn't stray away from us," Elyan cautioned. "There are many who would wish harm upon you and Camelot."

"Forgive me I haven't been a great companion this evening. It has always been hard for me to share my emotions."

Gwaine said, "We are all brothers. Whatever you say will remain between us." The others agreed.

With his back turned Arthur confessed, "There isn't a moment that passes that I don't think about Guinevere. I remember her exquisite face, that infectious smile and the wisdom in her words. I fear what will become of me if she doesn't return to Camelot. I fear I may become my father."

Gwaine came face to face with him and proclaimed, "You are a greater king than your father ever was. We, the people of Camelot have no fears with you as our leader."

Arthur lowered his head and the others gathered around him placing reassuring hands on his shoulders.

* * *

Gwen stood quietly, momentarily considering her next approach. She enjoyed living in Florin. They were looked upon as leaders within the community. Life wasn't unbearable and his sudden announcement confused her greatly.

"Can't we talk this over…"

He reiterated, "There is nothing left for us to talk about. My decision stands." A stunned Gwen winced when he smacked her hard across her cheek. Anger blazed in his eyes when he said, "A wife should never question her husband so don't ever do that again. Do we understand each other?"

Gwen yelled defiantly, "I will never understand! You cannot compel me to follow your will!"

"But you would follow King Arthur's will…you shrew!"

Before he could attack her, she slipped passed him, rushing over to the chimney. Albert, who lied asleep on the bed, was awakened by his parents' argument and started to cry uncontrollably. Albert's sudden tears seem to jolt Maklyn to his senses and he hurriedly left. Gwen closed her eyes taking in slow, measured breaths. This time her son had saved her but she knew Maklyn would return eventually.

"No harm will come to us," she recited as she cradled Albert in her arms, rocking him back to sleep.

* * *

_Merlin this is as far as I'm able to take you._

They landed a few yards away from Gwen's home in an open field surrounded by thick overgrowth.

Merlin's eyes turned golden. "I sense magic here and an unwelcomed presence lingering nearby."


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I'm very grateful for all your reviews and kind words of encouragement!**

Merlin's glinting eyes peered through the darkness of the woods which stretched out before them. "I do indeed sense a familiar presence critiquing our every move…although it doesn't possess the capabilities of its mistress Morgana." He deliberately moved closer to the woods. "I could… if I wanted to, flush her out but why waste precious magic on one so lowly."

Kilgharrah settled into a comfortable position on the grass. A deep, low rumble reverberated from within his sternum and a smirk etched across his face.

She appeared from behind an ancient oak tree adorned in the usual black, tattered garb. Her limp, stringy blonde hair contrasted greatly against the deathly, paleness of her skin. A slender, accusatory index finger pointed at him.

_Aw Merlin, you shouldn't hurl such foolish insults my way when you've failed Arthur so miserably. Why one as fool-born should be chosen to become the most powerful warlock is beyond my sensibility._

Merlin brushed aside her slur. "Haeges I more consider your latter compliment – most powerful warlock."

_Argh! Humph… I see you still need to hide behind the old dragon…Old dragon all you give Merlin is the power of flight and a load of hot air._

Kilgharrah nostrils flared.

_I'll show you hot air old hag. You'll do well to hold your tongue. _

"Calm Kilgharrah…" Merlin feared Kilgharrah might burn down the entire forest and surrounding village if the two chose to battle. Kilgharrah would easily overcome Haeges but the cost would be great.

_There'll be time yet for you and I, Haeges._

_Until then… _With a quick wave of her arm, she disappeared.

_Run, run, run…_

"I should go after her. I believe Haeges is the key to my unsettling feelings about Gwen."

_Indeed she is but it's imperative that you go to Gwen. _

Through the forest clearing, he saw a small hut with a flicker of light from an opened window. It would be easy to teleport himself at her front door. He speculated about Gwen's reaction to his sudden arrival. He hoped she may still consider him a friend.

_Merlin time is of the essence._

**Astyre Ic to Gwen**

* * *

King Arthur's close confidant/advisor stood nervously at Gwen's front door. At first he knocked politely, when he didn't receive any response, he knocked a little louder.

"_Who knocks at my door at such late an hour?" _he heard an agitated Gwen shout from inside.

"It is I, Merlin…"

"W-Who?" she asked in a rather astounded tone as the front door flew open. The scrutiny in her brown eyes brought to bear many differing emotions. Surely his presence brought back memories of Camelot and all those she left behind especially one whom she hoped to forget.

"Merlin, it's been too long," she said with unshed tears.

"Forgive me Gwen… I haven't been a good friend to you..."

She drew Merlin into a warm embrace. "After so many years it's great to see an old friend."

Merlin grateful for her response, embraced her warmly.

"And it's great to see you again as well."

"You've certainly changed in more ways than one," she noted as they withdrew from the embrace. "I never expected the beard. It makes you appear wise beyond your years. And your clothing is saying so much about your occupation."

He beamed at her flattery. "I'm now an advisor to the pr…I meant King Arthur."

At the mention of his name, Gwen averted her eyes. "Certainly one of his wiser decisions… Throughout the years you've been an amazing friend and have always had his best interests at heart."

The sudden recognition of the bruising on her cheek both astonished and aggrieved him. "Who caused you such harm?" His fingertips gently stroked the discolored area.

"A heated misunderstanding between my husband and myself..." She shied away from his touch, "I've been sitting here awaiting his arrival. Presently our son is in the care of one of my good neighbors. I fear Albert being caught in the middle if the argument between his parents should escalate."

Inside Merlin flared with rage at her husband and at himself. If only he had visited her sooner…

He clinched his fists then asked, "No one should ever hurt you!" _If Arthur learned of this, the man would be killed instantly._ "Has this happened before?"

"Nay…we've had our past disagreements but never at this level." Gwen started caressing her upper arms. "At the moment, I feel very foolish burdening you with my troubles."

He turned Gwen to face him. "We are friends Gwen. I'll not stand by and let anyone harm you now or ever."

"You can't always protect me. There are times when I need to protect myself."

"Not from someone who claims to love you…"

"When is love ever enough."

"Oh Gwen…" It distressed him to see such a red discoloration on her exquisite face. Whilst placing his hand on the bruise he whispered, "**Gestathole. Thurhhaele.**" Instantly the unsightly bruising disappeared and with it the throbbing pain.

"Thanks… Merlin..." Gwen touched her cheek, eyeing him warily.

Merlin's hand slipped away. He took one step behind, sighing, and ready to divulge his secret. "Gwen, I was born with magic. During Uther's reign you do understand why I couldn't reveal my secret to anyone… not even my best friend."

Gwen shook her head in solemn agreement. Then with a mischievous tinge in her eye, Gwen replied, "Never judge a Merlin by his neckerchief." Merlin grinned, massaging his neck. "I suspected as much, there were frequent coincidences but I never knew how to approach you with the question. …Know that I would have never broken your confidence if you had told me."

"I do know but I didn't want you to carry my burden. Gwen… there are so many things I need to say to you."

Gwen exhaled a deep breath, hands clasped together in front of her. "I'm ready to listen."

* * *

As per their instructions, the proprietor had table and chairs placed in a private area away from the other patrons; devoid of the lovely maids. They perceive it necessary to share with one another all their fond reminiscence of Gwen and the way in which she affected and changed their lives.

"I knew you were jealous about my first meeting with Gwen." Gwaine charged, "I endured weeks of extraordinary training."

Arthur chaffed, "Gwaine I wasn't too jealous or you would have endured days of being locked away in the dungeons."

"I should say thanks…I think," Gwaine replied taking a swig.

"Gwen's presence must have started to mellow him," Elyan chimed in nudging Gwaine.

"True…at first I barely noticed her existence in the castle except that she was Morgana's beautiful maid. Then one day she stood up for a fellow servant and she changed my mind completely."

"Pray tell what did my little sister say?"

"_You are an insufferable, conceited, spoiled prat and if you wish to have me punished for speaking the truth then do your worst."_

"She impressed me greatly but of course I warned her against speaking like this to me ever again."

"And of course Gwen didn't listen."

"And of course I could never follow through," Arthur snorted. "She made me believe in myself and taught me the true meaning of respect and love for Camelot's people."

Percival cleared his throat. "She always had a way of looking pass our exterior selves…having the great ability to see what lay inside." He raised his mug and one by one the others followed. "I'll drink to her continued happiness…"

"Strength in the face of any circumstances…"

"And that one day she'll return to Camelot…"

* * *

Every new revelation that poured out of Merlin's mouth tore away at another piece of her heart. During a particular moment, she could barely catch her breath and embraced herself tightly, eventually retreating to one of the stools set around the table. Her whole body felt numb – like she was being swallowed by a rolling tide of information – an enchanted bracelet, Lancelot a shade, Morgana's betrayal, Arthur rescinding her banishment. Whatever life she forged after Camelot was brought about by a vicious untruth, so vile that to this day the repercussions continued. Yet hadn't she perceived that same sort of unease regarding her behavior towards Lancelot – _Arthur couldn't, wouldn't believe me, he didn't want to listen._ As always Merlin comforted her as best he could.

"Morgana's hatred condemns us all," she acknowledged in a quiet tone.

"She desires Camelot's throne and your ascension meant that she would never succeed at claiming her supposed birthright. Gwen…you are Camelot's Queen."

"I'm not… anymore." It pained her to utter those words. "I'm married and so is he…"

"Arthur married?" Merlin's jaw slackened. He gazed quizzically at Gwen who seemed distracted.

"_You are so beautiful Queen Mithian."_

"_And you, my king, most handsome."_

"_Let me gaze upon your loveliness once again…"_

"_Ahhhh…uhhhh…your yard gives me great pleasure and my body craves you even more."_

"_My love, the queen's satisfaction is my only pleasure." _

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut. She vividly recalled that dream which appeared far too real. That evening she felt forced to bear witness to a nightmare.

"Who told you this Gwen?" Merlin's question shook her back to reality. "Presently Arthur isn't joined to anyone." _He could be if I don't succeed._

"Merlin, don't try to cover up Arthur's actions for my sake. How could I fault him for marrying Princess Mithian. We both needed to move forward with our lives regardless of what cruel circumstances brought it to pass."

"Princess Mithian? Gwen believe me when I say, it's not true. When have I deceived you?"

"In the past, you have done so particularly with regards to Arthur."

"Guinevere!" Merlin yelled in exasperation. He fell on his knees, clasping her hands. "If you permit me, I'll provide you a glimpse into Arthur's life as it is now." She thought about it for a short while. "It isn't as you believe. Arthur often thinks of you. Every day his heart breaks for you. He misses you very much. There is absolutely no one that can replace you in his heart."

"You have the power to take me there?"

"I confess I haven't been successful in teleporting myself great distances but if I try hard enough I may succeed on someone else."

"Indeed you may… Merlin, if possible, I want to remain unseen."

"May I ask your reasoning?"

"I still need to clarify my own situation before making any hasty decisions."

"I'll respect your wish."

He led her to the center of her room and stretched out his arms towards her.

**Aliese hine, to Camelot she cymph gesawen. Aliese hine, to Camelot she cymph gesawen. Aliese hine, to Camelot she cymph gesawen. Aliese hine, to Camelot she cymph gesawen. ALIESE HINE, TO CAMELOT SHE CYMPH GESAWEN!**

Gwen watched in amazement as Merlin entire body started to glow and shake vigorously. Very soon her own body catapulted through space and many indistinct shapes flashed before her eyes. Then there she was, standing outside of the castle walls. She neither felt the wind nor the cold bricks or the slight drizzle upon her skin.

* * *

Arthur and his friends were returning to the castle, singing indistinctly. They were a little inebriated except for a drunken Percival who needed to be assisted by Gwaine and Elyan. Gwen trailed them inside fully certain that they were unaware of her presence.

"Shhh…shhhh…we'll wake the whole castle," Arthur warned, removing his cloak.

Percival kept on singing and Gwaine clamped his mouth with his free hand. A loud yawn escaped Arthur's mouth and he scratched the back of his head. "It has been a good evening my friends but we all must rest. A heavy day of training awaits us tomorrow."

Her heart rate increased at the sight of him – Arthur appeared very regal. Her eyes drank in his impressive muscular frame and handsome features. She enjoyed the way he brushed aside those blonde locks wanting to run her fingers through every strand. The torches burned brightly and the guards stationed at each post around the castle acknowledged him as he strode past them on his way to his room. Distance and the years spent apart could never erode her love for him and now she felt it so intensely invading her every movement…_Arthur_. Her heart almost stopped beating when he spun around certain he heard a familiar voice. But how did he know? Gwen remained frozen but his roving eyes detected no one. _Perhaps my mind playing tricks on me,_ he thought as he turned back around and entered his room with Gwen following behind.

As Arthur changed into his sleeping apparel, he still couldn't shake off that strange feeling of a familiar presence being there with him. He tried his best to dismiss the sensation. Once he stepped from behind the screen and crawled beneath the covers, he vigorously rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. The ale would allow sleep to come more quickly. He endured sleepless nights without some assistance.

She desired to trace her fingers along his face and leave a kiss on his sweet lips.

"Control your emotions Gwen," she berated herself.

Her heart broke and tears flowed when he removed a handkerchief from underneath his pillow. She recognized it as the handkerchief he gave him so long ago for good luck.

"Sweet dreams my love," he said rubbing it gently, "As I feel you are with me so I shall be with you…always."

His dulcet words carried an even greater heartbreak.

"If only it were so my love…but the situation is impossible…," she reminded herself. "I won't force myself to believe that we can be together again... _I can't._"

She walked calmly to the side of the bed, keeping her tear-filled eyes affixed on him. Before long, his eyes closed and he was fast asleep. Far too soon the scene of a slumbering Arthur began fading and in an instant she returned to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to combine two chapters into one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

In a dark mood, Maklyn retreated to the middle of the forest in search of the 'lady of the woods'. He certainly needed some assistance in amending this intolerable situation. During certain points she aided greatly in keeping Gwen's mind refocused on her family.

_You fool; your anger will cost us greatly._

"Didn't you state that by any means I should assert myself as head of household? What's suddenly changed? She questioned my decision! It's hard fighting a ghost everyday!"

_Do I need to remind you that Arthur isn't a ghost. It is you who chose Gwen!_

"Perhaps you manipulated me to do so!"

_From the first day you saw her, you wanted her all to yourself. Little did you know that within her she carried a great desire that only man could fulfill. You sought me out and every time your requests were granted – marriage, home and a son. Now Merlin is here and he's quickly unraveling all our efforts._

Maklyn stumbled back, floored by her ill news. "Merlin…here in Florin? I should go back…"

_The damage has already been done. Our fates are sealed. _

Haeges words were hard to comprehend. "You have the power to do something! You've done it before," he added in desperation. "Stop him from taking away my family!"

_There's nothing I can do. Merlin's power is far greater._

* * *

An eager Merlin didn't give Gwen much time to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Tell me about your journey. Whom did you see? Did my invisible spell make you well…invisible?"

"Uh Merlin….one question at a time, please," she implored taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Seeing Arthur again and his sadness affected her. His last words weighed heavily in her thoughts.

"Forgive me, Gwen," a humbled Merlin replied, taking a seat next to her. "I'm very anxious about the spell's success. It would mean I have overcome another hurdle in discovering the full extent of my powers."

"Merlin I do understand your apprehension but at this moment I'm very overwhelmed after seeing Arthur," she replied casting her eyes to the floor.

Part of him was elated with this news and yet another side of him shared in his friend's heartache.

"If I had the power, I would kill Morgana for all the suffering she has caused."

"Then I'm to blame for not doing so when I had the chance," he added in a regretful tone.

Gwen squeezed his hand. "Merlin, you weren't aware…at the time you meant to save a good friend."

"Kilgharrah warned me that things may come to this but I chose not to listen. I guess in one aspect Arthur and I are the same."

Gwen didn't know how to respond. She endured her own mental anguish. "I don't know what to say to you. It's like two sides of myself are battling against each other. I know, for certain, that I adore Arthur with all that is within me. Both of us were unwitting pawns in an evil conspiracy against Camelot's future. Yet there is another side that is still linked to the vows of my marriage; to Maklyn, our home, our family."

She lifted the bed's mattress, retrieving a necklace which had a ring attached. Merlin watched as she carefully placed it in her right palm, buffing it briskly.

"This ring holds so many memories of Arthur, our time together especially the night he proposed." Merlin soon realized the ring's significance. "Even though I felt guilty, I couldn't bear to dispose of it. When I heard of Arthur's 'marriage', I finally decided it was best to set it aside." Once again she fastened the necklace around her neck then sat silently fingering the ring.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I have great doubts about the legality of your marriage."

Gwen blinked twice, reflecting. "Is it because of my false memory?"

"When did you hear about Arthur's supposed marriage?"

"A year and a half after my arrival here…on the evening of the harvest festival everyone gathered together feasting and celebrating. Maklyn invited me and I was eager to participate."

"Before this occasion, did he request for your hand in marriage?"

"Various moments he insisted that I should settle down with him in Florin but I remained doubtful. Even after all that time, after all that's passed between us, I despised the thought of giving myself to another when Arthur still had a stronghold on my heart. Every time I rejected his proposal but he continued to pursue me."

"Humph…" Merlin considered, scratching his beard. "He needed to find a clever way of influencing you. Go on…"

"On that evening a visiting relative of one our good neighbors began telling the story of her time spent in Camelot and the engagement then eventual wedding of King Arthur to Princess Mithian. Of course it upset me! I questioned her further regarding some details about Camelot, a description of Arthur, in an attempt to ease my mind. She responded perfectly and my heart was broken. I had to excuse myself from the gathering. I told Maklyn not to follow. I needed to be alone. The next evening whilst I slept, I had that awful dream…," she recalled soberly.

"A dream?"

"I dreamt of Arthur and Mithian…don't ask me to say anymore...it's too awful to recount…" Gwen massaged her tense forehead.

"You don't need to," Merlin interjected.

"Who am I Merlin? You've established that I'm certainly not Guinevere Pyrtun. My life after Camelot has been a myth…"

He perceived it unwise to continue their discussion. He placed a consoling arm across her shoulders.

"Gwen, don't trouble yourself. You seem very tired…you should rest."

"Will you remain here with me?"

"I promise to stay and watch over you. Do you agree that tomorrow we must leave this accursed place behind?"

"I do…"

* * *

"It's the first time I've heard such hopelessness in your voice."

_The situation is indeed hopeless. Merlin has taking over. You're on your own. Several times I've warned you that it may come to this yet you chose not to do anything. _

"Your magic became the answer for everything and…"

They felt the ground stir and the rustling of the trees as if a great wind was blowing past them. Suddenly Maklyn's eyes flew wide open. He screamed, "A dragon!" Maklyn ran away as fast as his feet allowed him to.

Haeges spun around into Kilgharrah's grasp and he slammed her to the ground. Haeges screamed out in agony.

_You're losing your skills Haeges. Why didn't you sense my approach? No matter this old dragon is here to settle things once and for all._

He opened his mouth blowing a long streak of molten fire, consuming Haeges in an instant.

* * *

Throughout the night, Merlin barely slept. There were intervals where he took short naps but mostly he sat by the table keeping an eye on Gwen and anticipating his encounter with Maklyn. This callous brute deceived his best friend and he would never allow him to go near her again. When day broke, his weary eyes itched and he yawned more than a few times while stretching awake his tense muscles. Glancing over at a sleeping Gwen, he saw that she still lay asleep.

"Gwen! Gwen!" He called out in the midst of strolling towards her. "Gwen, it's time to wake up sleeping beauty." He nudged her shoulders a couple of times yet she remained seemingly unperturbed. A worrisome thought crossed his mind. "Gwen you're scaring me, please…" Now he was getting very frightened – his heart rate increased exponentially and he felt the blood drain away from his face. He leaned forward…._thankfully she's still breathing normally and her skin warm to the touch._ This fact briefly eased his mind. _ What could have occurred last night to cause this to happen? _He soon realized that _it must be magic…Fie! _He cursed he heard two unfamiliar female voices approaching from the outside. He assumed they were Gwen's neighbors bringing her son home. In order to not rouse suspicion, he would need to assume another form.

**Miht Dagan, bepecce me edwende aet Maklyn**

* * *

Arthur awoke the next morning his mood decidedly different from where it once was. Before last night he prepared to cast off his dream of ever reconciling with Gwen and fulfilling a life of happiness and love. He wasn't sure but something must have occurred to change his outlook. Now he was determined to ensure this dream may yet be realized.

King Filmore's visit loomed large and he would need Merlin's wise counsel. In his message he never offered any proposal to Princess Mildred yet he understood that peace treaties between nations carried such an added dimension. Stirring King Filmore away from that premise needed delicate conversing. If only Merlin were present to assist.

"Has anyone seen Merlin?" An irritated Arthur asked those gathered at the Council meeting.

"Sire, I haven't seen Merlin since yesterday," Sir James offered. The others chimed in the same observation.

Arthur bowed his head slightly, exhaling loudly.

"Regardless we must proceed. Hammering out this new taxation policy is of critical importance and we can't delay the process because of the absence of one member."

"Indeed my lord," those gathered agreed.

Inside Arthur prayed that Merlin hadn't embarked on one of his week-long missions or he would have to conjure up his own magic to deal with this situation.

* * *

"Good day Sir."

"Good day, my good ladies."

It turned out to be Marian and her mother Beatrix who clutched Albert at her side. At first glance Albert bore a resemblance to his mother his mother – caramel skin tone, dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. His wide eyes stared intently at Merlin.

"Are you catching a cold, you don't sound yourself," Marian commented, tilting her head to one side.

"I don't believe so…"

"Or perhaps you're still recovering from your night out," Beatrix observed with a toothy grin. She was always one to speak her mind be it friend or foe.

"Perhaps," Merlin giggled nervously not really sure how to respond.

"Where's madame Gwen?" Marian asked.

"She's been called away suddenly."

"Someone is always needing her help. You have a very good wife Maklyn."

"Everyday I'm very thankful."

"My daughter and I must be on our way. We need to get back to our duties," Beatrix said placing little Albert in Merlin's arms.

"I would like to thank you both for taking good care of him."

"Albert never gives much trouble. He slept throughout the evening. Farewell Maklyn."

"Farewell."

**Edniwe min!**

This spell achieved its purpose of returning Merlin to his former self. Merlin was grateful when Albert merely gave him a curious stare, uttering some inaudible words.

"You are indeed a good little boy."

He refocused his attention on an unconscious Gwen. The decision made, they needed to depart Florin as soon as possible. He had imagined Gwen's homecoming to be a more joyful occasion yet accepted the road to Camelot's glorious future had many twists and turns.

**Astyre us thanonweard! Astyre us to Camelot!**

* * *

Gwen found herself walking aimlessly along a lonely dirt road leading to nowhere in particular. There weren't any trees, no animals roaming freely, no homes. She accepted magic must have trapped her in this desolate place... _Morgana_.

"You!"

Morgana appeared before her in her usual black attire. Her once glowing beauty replaced by pure hatred. Gwen so wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face and scratch her eyes out for good measure.

_Such dreadful thoughts for someone who is considered so sweet and caring…_

"Return me to my son!"

Gwen lounged at Morgana who quickly disappeared. She reappeared laughing hysterically.

_Your son…in many ways he is more my son. Such a wonderful gift from me to you, you should be more appreciative. _

"You're such a liar! …Why did I ever consider and care for you as a friend. You've ruined my life and I hope one day you'll find that person who ruins yours! Albert is my son!"

_Albert's birth was due to my magic. You should know there's a curse on him that will be revealed in time._

Her tears flowed, fearing the worst for her precious little Albert. This conspiracy went deeper than she ever imagined.

"Merlin will save him. It irks you that his power is greater than yours!"

_Merlin doesn't understand his power and that benefits me greatly._

"One day he will and we will defeat you Morgana!" she countered. "Arthur is Camelot's rightful king and you will never ascend its throne."

_Words! Words! Words! You have such faith in your precious Arthur when Arthur has completely given up on ever reconciling with you. Soon King Filmore and his daughter Princess Mildred will be visiting Camelot…."_

"I refuse to listen to your deceit!"

_You'll never escape Gwen. You'll never again witness another sunrise. Do yourself a favor, take this knife and kill yourself. It will be easier. Arthur…Merlin…can't save you now._

* * *

A desperate Merlin sat defeated beside Gwen who remained unconscious on his bed; face buried in the palms of his hands. Only Gaius knew of their return and he presently assisted him in taking care of rambunctious two year old Albert who appeared unaffected by his mother's plight. All Merlin's known spells failed. _One step forward and two steps back, _he agonized_._ Maybe he needed to change his approach and try a different tactic.

* * *

Gwen angrily wiped away the tears from her cheeks. It dawned on her that in no way Morgana possessed the power to have her killed or she would have done so a long time ago.

"Morgana, I've finally realized that I can save myself," She said confidently, glaring at her. "I'm not as weak as you have me believe. I've allowed you to have far too much control over my life. You used my fears to break my spirit. Now it's my turn to regain what belongs to me….Arthur, Camelot."

Morgana snickered at Gwen's new found confidence.

_Regain what belongs to me…" _She mocked as she slowly strolled around a defiant Gwen. _Look at where you are now. I brought you here and there's nothing you can do to escape this mental prison._

"I have a son who loves me and a King and people who await my return. Arthur adores me with all his heart and I love him too. Our time spent apart has nurtured our deep love for one another. Morgana you are so pitiful and quite jealous of everything I have…all the things you'll never possess. I have the power and strength to defeat you because it's my destiny to live. It's my destiny to be Camelot's Queen."

_Be Quiet! Camelot is mine! _

"Camelot belongs to its people. To rule Camelot is my destiny! Camelot is my destiny! Camelot is my destiny!" Gwen yelled with all her strength and she felt her spirit breaking free.

_It's not possible! No! No! NOOOOO!_

* * *

Gwen's coughing fit alerted a surprised Merlin who almost fell off his chair.

"I'm thirsty….water…please."

Merlin immediately brought her a glass of water which she gulped down quickly. She almost choked and Merlin vigorously patted her back.

"Another…."

He acquiesced but this time she drank it more slowly. When she finished, she let out a few deep, slow breaths.

She seized Merlin's arm firmly asking, "Where's Albert?"

"Gaius is seeing to him." She released his arm. "Gwen I was pretty certain where you were but my spells weren't affective."

"I wasn't so frightened maybe it's because I knew you were right here, next to me. My mind needed to overcome her on its own and it did." Merlin understood magic wasn't always the answer. "I saw Morgana and she revealed that Albert was born because of magic and a curse is on him. I don't know what to believe. I need your help Merlin. His life can't be controlled by that witch."

"I'll do everything within my power to see that this never happens. This is a promise I shall keep."

Gwen hugged him saying, "Thanks for being our friend. Without you I fear where we'll all be at this point."

"We all have our parts to play in Camelot's future."

On his way to Arthur's chamber, those who saw him told of Arthur's frequently asking about his whereabouts and how his absence upset him greatly. However Arthur's aggravation became the furthest thing from Merlin's mind as he briskly walked up the stone stairs down the hallway. Was he nervous? Possibly yet he carried an excitement.

* * *

After a morning spent in meetings and heavy training, Arthur retired to his room to refresh himself and get caught up on some paperwork spread loosely across his table – prospective laws, invitations from distant kingdoms and treaties to peruse. The young king had much to consider aside from the friction in his personal life. Currently he concentrated on a draft of the new tax policy. Taking a bite into an apple and chewing, his eyes shifted from one side of the page to the other.

"Arthur," Merlin greeted brightly.

"Merlin," Arthur shot him a glance as he swallowed. "Where have you been? You missed a rather important council meeting in which I needed your support. You do understand how some of these nobles can be quite resistant to change. My youth carries much scrutiny. They still hold my father in high regard."

"I'm sure you stood your ground."

"Certainly… like it or not I'm King."

"Many of us do," Merlin responded with a wide grin which only inflamed Arthur even further.

"What on earth is wrong with you? I'm attempting to have a serious discussion…"

Merlin interrupted holding up the palm of his left hand. "My absence was very prudent. Please allow me to give you some good news for a change."

"Good news? What are you talking about?"

The news burst forward. "Gwen is here in Camelot!"

Arthur stood up rather quickly causing his chair to fall hard to the floor. "Gwen is here in Camelot…Merlin…" his quizzical eyes searched for answers while his heart became overjoyed.

"Indeed our Guinevere has returned to Camelot…"

"Then I must go to her. Where is she?" Merlin blocked his hasty departure. "What are you doing Merlin? Let me go to her." The two briefly struggled with one another. "You know how long I've waited for this moment to happen. Release me!"

"Calm yourself Arthur. The maid Eleanor is seeing to her needs right now. In time she will come to you."

Another minute, another second away from her felt more like torture. With his pulse racing and his breathing hard, he needed to relax in a chair to regain some composure. Her love, her presence missing so long from his life, he wanted to laugh, cry, and scream with elation nevertheless those emotions didn't surfaced. He sat stunned.

"I went to see Gwen last evening and I found her alone at her home. Maklyn and her son Albert weren't there."

It didn't escape his notice that Merlin had a way of going off on these secret missions without his knowledge yet all he thought about is, _Maklyn… is that the name of her husband? How could he have overlooked Gwen's marriage? She has a son?"_

"A son…Albert… And her husband?" he asked quietly somewhat deflated.

Merlin quickly explained, "I've discovered that Gwen's marriage isn't real. All was orchestrated by Morgana to keep you two separated. Arthur…Gwen believed you were married to Princess Mithian."

"Married?" Arthur's anger blazed anew. "That evil witch Morgana! God curse the day she was ever born! I want her to burn and I will light the first of many fires! I want to be rid of her Merlin! She has interfered in our lives for far too long. Look at the hurt and the destruction she has caused the woman I love."

"Camelot is our shield and as long as I'm alive I will never allow her poisonous arrows to infect us again," Merlin reassured. "Do you trust that I have the power to overcome her?"

"I trust you even when I didn't know it…I trust you. Huh!" Arthur blew out a breath, relaxing his head against the back of the chair "So her marriage to this Maklyn fellow isn't legitimate?"

"Nay…"

Arthur closed his eyes. "Do I dare believe that there is a chance for us? Do I dare believe that she and I can rediscover happiness and our love once more?"

"More than a chance…," Merlin patted his shoulder. "Her love for you has never waned. I shall go for her."

"Don't stay away for too long Merlin. I don't think my heart can bear it."

Before Merlin exited, Arthur rose from his seat and said, "Merlin, I'm more than grateful for everything you have done for us," he said through his tears, unashamed that Merlin was witnessing this side of him.

Merlin pressed his lips together, clasped his arm then nodded.

"My friends deserve much happiness together and Camelot deserves long lasting peace."

* * *

He almost dreaded being along with his unsettled emotions and grew even more tense about facing Gwen after so many years of being forced apart. Again he acknowledged playing a major role in that imprudent decision. At the time he felt his world being ripped apart. The dream of a wonderful life shared with the woman he loved, shattered. He blamed her for it all and wanted her to hurt as much as he did. In hindsight the punishment crushed him far worse than the supposed betrayal. Now she has finally returned to Camelot along with her son who was more a part of Gwen than anyone else. How would Albert respond to him? Did he have what it takes to be a father? Uther wasn't a great example to follow. Doubts and fears bombarded his mind.

"Steady your emotions Arthur," He chided himself.

Merlin was taking too long, He detested standing around, waiting. He went into his bedroom; poured some water into a basin and splashed it over his face. As he dried off his face he surveyed himself in the mirror. His eyes were still a little red. The length of his hair became particularly bothersome. He used his fingers to tousle the strands back and forth, never really satisfied with the outcome.

"Arthur…"

His heart leapt at the sound of his name, recognizing her sweet voice. When he spun around to see her standing at the bedroom's entrance, she was a heavenly vision dressed in a lavender silk gown with wide sleeves and embroidered flowers at its center. Long, dark brown curls hung loosely surrounding her gorgeous face. That same face appeared in his every dream and now those dreams were finally becoming a reality.

"Guinevere…"

Gwen's heart quivered at the manner in which he spoke her name. A tingly sensation shot through her entire body. She always admired the way his shirts clung to his muscular frame. This time he wore a shade of blue matching his exquisite hues. Could a man be more handsome than the one standing before her?

Immediately they rushed into one another's arms, lips colliding into a deep, insatiable kiss. Arthur's hands roamed freely down her spine while Gwen's arms encircled his neck. More and more tears streamed down their faces with a mixture of quiet exuberance. Both relished in the pure enjoyment of finally being together again demonstrating that neither time nor circumstances diminished their love. Too soon eager lips needed release and for a moment they stood silently, foreheads linked taking in shallow breaths.

"My love, My Guinevere, I've been so lost without you. Every day I felt myself drowning..."

"And every day I've missed you my dear, sweet Arthur." She missed being lost in his amazing blue eyes. "I love you so much…I love you...I love you…"

Once again they started kissing passionately. Suddenly Arthur broke free from their kiss and his hands clasped her face. His tear-filled hues regarded her very intently. Gwen's dazzling eyes, also filled with tears gazed at him expectantly. He longed to create a new memory.

"Guinevere, you're still so incredibly beautiful."

Gwen smiled stroking the side of his face. "My handsome and brave King…"

"How could I have been so foolish? How could I have been so inconsiderate of your words? I should have been more aware that Morgana would go to any lengths to break us apart. Forgive me… "

"There's nothing to forgive my love. We were both equally deceived. Morgana preyed upon our weaknesses. Let's now look forward to a brighter future together."

"And it will be…"

Gwen squealed and Arthur laughed happily when he hoisted her high into the air, spinning her around. Arthur's heart almost faltered when he glimpsed their engagement ring swinging freely from the necklace around her neck. _How could he have missed it?_ It amazed him that she still had it in her possession; the ring a part of a matching pair which once belonged to his parents. He settled her back down on the ground.

"I truly believed you would have gotten rid of this ring," he remarked eyeing it carefully.

She removed the necklace from around her neck and offered him the ring.

"How did you manage to keep its history a secret?"

"He asked once and I told him that it has been in my family for many generations passed on from mother to daughter. He accepted my explanation."

He gently took it from her hand and twirled it between his fingers. He vividly recalled that evening when he proposed; such a joyful occasion. It wasn't strange that he hadn't reclaimed the ring – Gwen, _always the one, always the other half of his whole_.

"The ring became my only connection to you, to what we once were."

"To what we are now and forever will be…"

He didn't plan on proposing in this manner but the moment seemed perfect. He went down on one knee, cradling both of her hands in his, placing a soft kiss on each of them. Gwen gasped. She wasn't really expecting this. Fresh tears accompanied a smile.

"Guinevere…will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, being my equal on the throne, Queen of Camelot?"

"I will…Arthur _sniff_ with all my heart…I dedicate my life to you and the people of Camelot."

His left fingers slid the ring unto her right index finger then he rose to his feet. Their swollen lips began imparting more passionate kisses. Then he traced soft kisses along the angle of her neck. Suddenly his mind transitioned from just wanting her near to aching to be inside her. Gwen's body reacted to his growing member pressing up against her already moisten center. Her hands crept underneath his shirt.

Arthur desire hazed eyes met hers. "Are you certain?"

"Very certain….," she expressed sensuously. "My one regret is that you weren't my first."

"I have that same regret," he admitted truthfully.

She started removing her gown and he followed by removing his shirt and trousers. Lastly her chemise slid effortlessly to the floor along with his braies. Momentarily they stood in awe of one another. Her eyes roved over his muscular frame slightly intimidated by the sight of his erect member. Arthur's eyes traveled the length of her form instantly believing no woman could ever compare to her beauty. He reached out gently brushing through her hair which he set aside on one shoulder, kissing her neck softly, and inhaling her lavender scent.

"I love you," he whispered by her ear.

"I love you too…hmmm," she moaned, fingers sliding through his hair.

One hand squeezed her firm breast and the other fondled her center. It made it impossible for her to hold on. She broke away from him, making her way to his huge bed. He immediately followed.

"I need you Arthur," she seductively said to him from the edge of the bed, legs spread apart to receive.

"I need you too my love…"

She arched her back, moaning when he eased into her. Years of pent-up desire was culminating in this one moment. He groaned sensing the walls of softness tightening around his member as he pushed further inside her warmth.

"Oh Arthur…"

She was almost at the point of reaching her peck; her head swinging widely from side to side.

"Guinevere…"

Sweat dampened their bodies as his thrusts became harder and faster; rocking her body.

"O…."

He kissed her hard smothering her cry of passionate release. She shuddered beneath him, mind still reeling.

"I love you Guine…"

He buried his mouth against the nape of her neck, groaning long and low after releasing himself inside of her.

* * *

Maklyn cried in agony. After running away from the dragon, he stumbled into an enraged Morgana who whisked him away to her decrepit lair. She locked him away in a darkened room; feeding him stale bread and water. He feared for his life. He knew deep down that he would never see Gwen or his son again. She kept him alive for a reason but he never expected a live display of King Arthur ravishing his sweet Gwen.

_I hope you enjoyed the entertainment. Expect no mercy from your glaring failure. Kilgharrah took away the satisfaction of getting rid of Haeges myself. I need recompense for all I'm enduring._

"You're cruel! I don't have a life anymore! It's not worth much… Just take it away!"

_With Pleasure!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all those who have been steadily reviewing my story; I'm truly grateful. **

They remained joined together – one in body and mind, the outside world disappearing from their immediate thoughts. Both anticipated this moment for far too long for it to be fleeting. His member lay encompassed by the warmth of her moist sheath. They gazed seemingly endlessly into each other's eyes. So many unspoken words shared between the two. Their love once so chaste had been tested and it still endured. There was no letting go especially for Arthur. He hovered above her, his muscular arms stiffened straight to balance his weight, totally mesmerized by the vision of this dark exceptional beauty whom he loved with all his heart.

'What's the matter my love," Gwen expressed, angling her head to one side, noting the unshed emotion in his eyes. At first she clasped his face between her palms subsequently she ran her fingers through his long tresses soaked with perspiration.

"I almost gave up hope that this day would ever come. Yet here you're with me now and I… I love you so much my beautiful Guinevere." His eyes matched the smile on his face.

"I love you too my brave and handsome King. My heart once broken has been made whole again."

He eased his weight down towards her pressing his lips softly against hers. Thereafter he gently trailed soft kisses from her swollen lips, along her neck, across her clavicle then lingering on her throbbing peaks. Delightful moans echoed through the air while her fingers gripped at the hairs at the back of his head. Indeed the atmosphere was thick with the sounds and scent of their lovemaking.

There were various times she imagined what the experience would have been like making love to him but reality has certainly surpassed all her paltry fantasies. He wholly satisfied that part of her that Maklyn never could fulfill. Every moan that exuded from her lips made his member respond. He gripped her slender waist as he pushed even further into her moist sheath. His earlier sexual dalliances paled in comparison. He groaned louder matching her mounting cries of ecstasy. The more she gave into him; the more he ached to please her, the more their bodies became as one. His head popped up; eyes although hazed with desire, wanted to see and experience Gwen reaching that final pinnacle. The soft folds of her sweet center constricted around his member.

"Arthur!" she cried out, eyes tightly closed, arching her back, clenching the bed sheet, head pressed hard against the silken pillow.

While he admired watching her explode with pleasure, a sudden burst illuminated his brain and he abandoned himself to the feeling, spilling his seed inside of her pulsating warmth. He collapsed between her breasts, utterly spent, breathing heavily. Sleek sweat covered their bodies. He fell away laying flat besides her, both desperately gasping for air. Finally they relaxed and turned to face each other.

Arthur remarked excitedly, stroking along her thigh. "That was…incredible. It's hard to describe…I've never…I've never…" He stopped short. He couldn't find the appropriate words to describe this new sensation.

She smiled, tracing her index finger along his bottom lip. "I feel the same way too. My life starts and ends here in Camelot…with you, my beloved."

"Guinevere…"

He pulled her close and their swollen lips kissed softly. After their lips released he asked rather shyly, "Did I please you?"

The question almost surprised given the gossip about his sexual prowess. She glided her fingers across his toned chest; his entire body a beautiful golden complex from years of training in the sun. He awaited her response with bated breath.

There was more than a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. "In every delightful way…," she whispered in a sultry tone.

Arthur grinned at her sensuous response and felt his member twitch. "Oh Guinevere I'm afraid to close my eyes then wake to find that it had all been a wonderful dream. In our time apart, I've had these recurring dreams that have haunted my waking hours."

"Arthur…I'm not a dream. I'm here. I'm real." She gripped his hand close to her face, taking pleasure from its touch upon her cheek.

"That ring looks exquisite on your finger..."

Gwen let his hand go staring at it intensely. "After all these years it fits so perfectly."

Quite suddenly he became quiet. He needed to tell her yet _why tell her at this moment?_ _Why interrupt their special moment with this confession? She needs to know._

"Arthur…." His eyes appeared to be fixated on her engagement ring.

"I don't really know how to tell you about the dilemma I've created for both of us…." He remarked, smoothing down her hair. "Before your return, I-I sent out an invitation to King Filmore. I'm expecting his arrival in Camelot very shortly; perhaps tomorrow evening or the day after."

"And his daughter Princess Mildred will be accompanying him as well?" She asked poignantly recalling what Morgana had revealed to her.

It surprised him that she knew about the King's daughter. Who_ told her? Does it really matter now?_

"Guinevere…I never knew…I never meant…." He struggled with saying the right words at such an awkward moment. He briefly recalled a time when it was difficult for him to express his innermost feelings towards her. "Merlin told me of your marriage and I lost hope in us ever rekindling what we once were. I hated myself and maybe subconsciously this foolish decision was another part of my penance for destroying our love."

"You didn't destroy our love," Guinevere reassured.

"Now I understand everything so clearly but all this time I carried that burden of losing you because of my selfish decision. All this time I fought my emotions to remain rational for the sake of Camelot and its people. My parents gone and then you…everyday never escaping our shared memories and every evening filled with nightmares of never seeing you again. I pray I never experience such awful emotions ever again."

His words tore at her heart. She pulled him into her arms, kissing him passionately.

"When he arrives you will be by my side. When we share our greetings I will introduce you as my betrothed, Camelot's future Queen."

"If you feel it best to do so."

"I do. My love, my heart, my life belongs to you alone."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

After pacing the floor for a little while, Merlin joined Gaius by one of the main windows which gave a great view of the Castle's courtyard. The men stood side by side in Merlin's chamber observing little Albert at play on the carpeted floor. The little wooden toys captured his imagination and he appeared oblivious to worrisome stares from the adults in the room.

"I'm unsure of what to do Gaius." He threw up his arms in disgust then swept his right hand across his face and started pacing once again in front of Gaius.

"Merlin I'm afraid you need to do what's necessary."

Merlin abruptly stopped pacing and replied in a hushed tone. "Kilgharrah advised me to start seeing things with my warlock eyes. …I confess a part of me has been hesitant to do so."

Gaius looked at him bewildered. "Why?"

"I fear losing that human side of me to this great power. Morgana is a prime example of what can happen once you lose control…I don't want to become unrecognizable as she is now."

Gaius reasoned, "Because of outside influences, her heart has been corrupted with hate. You love Camelot and its people."

"What if this immense power takes control of that love and flips it around."

"The love that lies within your heart will always be there. I'm certain of this. You've known that I've cared for you like my own son…I trust you with my life. I truly believe there's a reason why you were chosen above all others. It's time for you to accept your purpose and fulfill your destiny. Camelot, Arthur, Guinevere desperately need you to do so."

* * *

**Onluc tha sothan treow!**

Soon the brilliant glow emitting Merlin's eyes ceased. In an instant all was revealed to him.

"Sadly my earlier suspicions have been confirmed," Merlin sighed wearily. "Inside little Albert is a hellegast, for now existing in a childlike state."

"An evil spirit from hell…" Gaius became wide-eyed from the discovery. He filled his cheeks with air then blew it out. "Well we both know the purpose of such spirits Merlin; to exist inside a human being until its purpose has been fulfilled. One cannot exist without the other. Once the spirit is released then Albert dies. Gwen will be devastated to learn of this."

"Can we really call Albert _human_? Magic created him," Merlin clarified.

"The same can be said of King Arthur and he is as human as the rest of us…"

"Such creations always require the sacrifice of the mother."

Gaius conceded, "A life for a life…"

"In the meantime I must disclose this terrible news to Gwen then devise a spell to destroy this evil."

"Morgana will make attempts to rescue her creation. She's probably aware of what we've learnt. Morgana always has a way of making her plans known much to Camelot's determent."

"Let her see. Let her try to regain back all she's lost in this affair. Soon enough she will learn that my power is far greater. She is no longer against Merlin the teenage boy. I'm Emyrs her greatest adversary and the one who will defeat her!"

_**MERLIN!**_

* * *

It took a little effort to untangle herself from Arthur's sleeping form without waking him. Making love twice more was quite pleasurable and she hated leaving the comfort of his warmth however she needed to attend to Albert and share the great news of her upcoming nuptials with Merlin; after all he was the person who made it all possible. The muscles of her inner thighs ached but she did her best to walk normally.

On her way to Merlin's chambers she acknowledged the respectful bows of the castle guards as she passed them by. Certainly she needed to adjust to life as Queen – people bowing before her, ladies in waiting and servants catering to her every wish. Yet Gwen managed to take care of herself and others for most of her life. She anticipated many battles with Arthur regarding this point. In the middle of her journey she bumped into Lady Ellen and Amelia; daughters of Lord Charles Tennison. The attractive brunettes were two of the few nobles who had ever shown her any kindness.

"Guinevere!" Amelia exclaimed loudly before greeting her with a warm embrace.

Ellen followed her sister's gesture. "We believed you gone forever. It's so wonderful to see you again."

"King Arthur has been so lost without you. Have you seen him as yet?"

"Silly Amelia, Gwen is practically glowing." Gwen blushed at Ellen's description, tilting her head to one side and sweeping her fingers through her hair. The ladies giggled at the hidden connotation from her statement. Ellen had always been more practical; Ellen being the elder of the two. "Guinevere I must say, you've changed little since the last time we saw you. What's your secret?"

"Really…I haven't noticed."

"You're not supposed to my dear," Ellen smiled, entwining her fingers together.

"Gwen there are so many matters we need to discuss," Amelia remarked eagerly.

"Although I would love to stay and chat some more, I'm searching for Merlin. Have either of you seen him lately?"

"Ellen went to see him earlier," Amelia offered, shifting her eyes towards her sister.

"I'm sure he's still locked away in his chambers. Today his mood is particularly offensive." Ellen folded her arms, the corners of her mouth twisted in a scowl. "When I knocked at his door he told me that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone for the rest of the day."

"I wonder what has him in such a foul mood." Gwen speculated, turning her eyes away from the sisters.

"Don't bother thinking about it Gwen."

"I'm certain Merlin won't be unpleasant towards you," Amelia consoled. "Come Ellen we must leave Gwen in peace until another time."

"King Arthur should be reminded that he can't keep you to himself forever."

"He'll try his best to do so sister." The ladies shared another laugh.

"Farewell Guinevere."

"Farewell."

* * *

Suddenly it became impossible for her to shake off a dreadful sense of foreboding as she approached Merlin's chamber. She took in a deep breath and blew it out then knocked rapidly at his door.

"_I said I didn't want to be disturbed!"_ Merlin yelled in disgust.

"Merlin, it's me…Guinevere…"

After a brief silence a stoic Merlin opened the door.

"Merlin what's wrong? Ellen warned me about your mood."

_She has, has she?_ "Forgive me Gwen I have many things on my mind that I need some solitude to work pass. There's no need to be concerned. I'm always happy to see you." He stood aside as she gracefully walked past him.

'Where is Albert?"

"He has fallen asleep and Gaius is seeing to him."

"How could I have forgotten that he usually naps around this time," she said thoughtfully. _Because your mind was fully occupied by Arthur's affections no doubt..._ She blushed at particular thoughts streaming through her mind and hoped Merlin hadn't noticed. "Merlin I've made an observation since in my brief return," she said in an attempt to change the conversation.

Merlin seemed a little confused. "And that would be?"

"Lady Ellen is very much interested in you."

"Lady Ellen's 'affections' are very much misplaced." Merlin's heart lay at the bottom of Lake Avalon.

She understood Merlin's trepidation about ever finding love again. It's difficult to move on from that special person who has captured your heart.

"I wish she would see that I'm not interested and stop from hinting this to others."

"Don't be too hard on her Merlin. Remember I was once interested in you."

A wry appeared on Merlin's lips. "I remember."

A sudden rush of excitement returned to her features. "Merlin, I also came by to share some exciting news."

"Go on…"

"Arthur has asked for my hand in marriage and I gladly accepted."

"That's wonderful news Gwen…" Merlin replied trying his best to show some excitement but Gwen realized something was wrong. He made no movement to congratulate her; merely standing with his hands clasped behind his back and staring at her.

"Merlin now I know that whatever is bothering you has something to do with me."

"Gwen…"

She insisted, clenching her fists, the look of fear in her eyes. "Merlin, please…"

"It's hard for me to tell you this….Albert. You've been such a great mother to him…" Merlin grew quiet.

She grew even tenser by his hesitancy. "Speak Merlin. I must know even if it breaks my heart." A chill shot through her body. "Morgana spoke the truth."

"Albert is possessed by an evil spirit called a hellegast."

"Then get rid of it!"

"First I must make you aware that Albert doesn't really exist. Morgana created him and used the spirit of the hellegast to sustain his existence."

Gwen gasped at the revelation; her right hand went across her stomach; her left covered her gaping mouth.

"Oh Merlin…this cannot be! This cannot be… I don't want it to be!" Tears quickly sprung from her eyes, racing down her cheeks. She felt herself getting weak. Merlin rushed over to steady her weight against his. This was the cruelest deceit of them all. "Everyone says he looks just like me…his mother. I'm his mother…Merlin" Her eyes darted back and forth. "Are you certain?

"I'm certain," Merlin replied. "I'm so sorry Gwen. I deeply wish it wasn't true."

"It's not your fault Merlin. It's not anyone's fault but Morgana. That evil witch always succeeds in taking away another piece of my happiness. …And what of Maklyn?"

"He was real –Morgana's tool that she has gotten rid of."

_Maklyn dead?_ "I can't breathe Merlin. I just can't… I need to get some air," she said frantically then bolted out of the room.

She ran as fast as she could to nowhere in particular. She recalled all those shared moments between her and Albert, she adored him as a mother should. She always wanted the best for her little boy. _Albert never existed?_ Sadly Merlin had already answered that question. All she wanted to do was run towards the meadows where she played so often as a child and found a safe feeling amongst the high grass. At this time of year many colorful wild flowers decorated its landscape. However, she dared not leave the castle not wanting to draw attention and creating fear in Arthur's mind. She stopped abruptly finding it necessary to catch her breath; relaxing against the wall. A guard kept a watchful eye by a side door, the entrance to the castle garden. She asked and he granted her access that very few were permitted. Climbing down a short set of stone stairs, a gentle breeze blew past her and she filled her lungs with fresh air. The garden contained many flowers, herbs, vegetables, fruit trees and bushes and their scents permeated the air. Gwen made her way to its flowering section filled with irises, periwinkles, daisies, marigolds, lavender, lilies and daffodils lining the stone pathways. At an early age she always found that the scents and beauty of flowers provided much needed comfort. She settled on one of the turf seats and reflected.

* * *

After napping for an hour, Arthur awoke refreshed. It didn't startle him to find that Gwen wasn't by his side. Ither attended to his needs then later on a solemn Merlin joined him.

"Merlin, why are you so despondent? It should be a joyous occasion."

"Certainly," Merlin attempted a weak smile. "Gwen shared the wonderful news with me earlier. I should expect an announcement will be made to Camelot's citizens followed by great feasting and celebration afterwards."

"This will all be done after King Filmore's visit is completed." Arthur twisted his head around. Something weighed heavily on his mind but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what may be the cause of his discomfort. "Wine?" Merlin nodded. Arthur poured red wine from a decanter into two glasses. "Let's toast to Guinevere, our upcoming marriage and her becoming Queen of Camelot."

"To Guinevere!" They said in unison, taking a drink.

"I've decided that Gwen and I shall greet him together fully aware that our conversation may turn from that point forward. And if he threatens war?"

"He won't threaten war at this time. It's not always a given that these treaties bring about a marriage between the two kingdoms."

"Yet he may feel that I've deceived him."

"He may but you need not offer a full explanation."

"I'm not going to. For now my mission is an alliance of peace between our two kingdoms not securing more property for Camelot." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What else should we consider?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "That Morgana may seek him out and others as well." e won't Gwen a

"Is this mere conjecture or should we start preparing ourselves for an impending war?"

"Sire we must always be prepared. Morgana's ego has been wounded yet I know she's busily plotting her next move."

Arthur scoffed at his observation. "Morgana! Morgana!" he shouted angrily. "As long as Morgana exists I fear our minds will never be at ease. Assure me that it won't always be this way and you will eventually stop her."

"I trust in my ability to vanquish Morgana."

Merlin's words did little to ease his anxiety still he decided to push his concerns aside.

"Strange she's only been gone for a short while and I already miss her terribly. I pray I don't get overly attached to my love," Arthur chuckled to himself taking another sip of wine. "This evening we'll be having a special dinner with the knights. I would love for you to join us."

Merlin nodded. "Certainly..."

"Do you know where she is now?

"She's in the castle garden. Arthur before you leave there's something I must share with you regarding Gwen's son Albert."

Arthur sighed heavily. Merlin's solemn tone suggested another bit of adverse news was coming his way. His ongoing account extremely horrified him.

"No more Merlin! No more! I must go to her now."

* * *

Arthur found her still reposed on the turf seat, admiring the blooms of the daffodils. She seemed oblivious of his presence behind her.

"They're not as beautiful as the woman I love."

The heat from his breath by her ear startled her at first.

"Arthur," she said then leaned towards him for a sweet kiss.

He assisted her to her feet and she closed her eyes, settling into his waiting arms. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm just a man. I've never been a father. I can't say that I know the pain you're experiencing."

"Merlin told you…," she stated almost breathless.

"He felt he needed to. My love, don't be cross with him."

"I'm not. I'm just weary of the whole situation. I've spent all this time out here trying to accept this new reality that Albert never was my son. I don't even recall giving birth to him. Now I can only see him as Morgana's evil spawn. It pains me deeply to describe him in this way."

"Many memories still remain and aren't easily erased by this revelation."

"They're not. I've loved and cared for him as a mother should yet I was never his mother and he was never my child. I can't ever look at him again… I must accept this," she lamented. "Morgana can't triumph over our happiness. I need to close the book on that part of my life. It was all a horrible nightmare. "

"It won't be easy…"

"It never is…"

"I wish I can take away all your sadness. If I hadn't sent you away then none of this would have happened."

"Arthur," Gwen lifted her eyes towards his and caressed his cheek. "I love you. Please refrain from carrying the burden of past mistakes. I'm not blameless."

Arthur insisted, lifting her left hand and kissing the inside of her wrist. "You are blameless my love,"

"I didn't resolve my feelings for Lancelot. It's the reason why Morgana so easily influenced my behavior towards him. I had so many misgivings about my role as your wife and Camelot's queen that it made me quite vulnerable from outside interferences. I felt so unprepared and every day I heard the nobles' aspersions about my humble upbringing and lack of training."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"How could I have done so Arthur?" Her voice strained the question. "In many ways you and I were going through the same experiences except that they were questioning your abilities to become the great leader of Camelot – they questioned your youth, unwillingness to comply to long held noble principles. You missed Uther and a huge task was placed upon your shoulders. My burdens paled in comparison."

He realized Gwen's selflessness at the time – she placed everyone's needs before her own. He grasped her face, gazing lovingly at the remarkable woman that would soon be his wife and Camelot's Queen.

"Don't you ever forget these words; now and forever your burdens are mine as well."

"My love…I won't forget."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm grateful to all of those readers who took time out to review my story, those who placed me on alerts and also the many who continue to read my little fic. I want to also reiterate that I don't own Merlin or any of its characters although I dream about it sometimes...LOL! **_

There came a point when Kilgharrah assumed that Merlin intentionally summoned him to observe his brooding. Barely a breeze blew past them on the cloudless night. The moonlight shining through the clearing provided a needed distraction from the eerie darkness surrounding them. His serpent eyes observed Camelot's distant torch lights burning brightly. Centuries from now it will all be gone history; everything transformed into myth and legend. In the interim Kilgharrah felt his mind needed to dwell in the present.

_Merlin, you must proceed with this course of action. To do otherwise brings about dire consequences for Albion. _

"I'm fully aware of this but I'm also not heartless to Gwen's plight. Regardless of her words, she's still a mother losing a son."

_Then reveal to both of them what lies beneath that innocent exterior. It seems Morgana always finds a way to tug at sensitive hearts._

_Was this a snide comment aimed at him specifically?_ Merlin shot him an incredulous glance then focused ahead. "You only view things one way."

_What else should you expect? I lost my family eons ago due to the interference of humankind? Hmmm…_

Merlin blinked, silenced by Kilgharrah's candor, silently listening to his low rumble. Certainly Uther's imprisonment further solidified his low opinion of humans. He concluded all who pursued Camelot's promise of a glorious future were flawed characters brought together by providence.

"Then why does any of this matter to you?"

_I do this in memory of your father and also for you. Merlin you are an important part of Albion's future._

It touched Merlin's heart to actually hear him say those words. Maybe he didn't despise all humans after all.

"Kilgharrah… will Guinevere ever conceive an heir for Camelot?"

_I see…this troubles your mind greatly. Truthfully I'm unable to provide you with a clear-cut response. At times I see the King and Queen with children and other times I see none._

"How can this be?"

_Sometimes parts of the future aren't as clear as we like them to be. Merlin I suggest that you leave it up providence to decide these matters. One thing is true; their love for each other and Camelot will never wane._

* * *

Strolling along the main hallway, Gwen tightly entwined her fingers with Arthur's for reassurance. Mentally she didn't consider herself quite prepared for the evening's gaiety. Arthur understood Albert's predicament never strayed far from her thoughts. How could it? Decisions were made without Gwen's knowledge; before Albert existed he was already sacrificed, certainly a cruel reality for anyone to wholly accept all at once.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it. "It will be alright."

"As long as you're with me, I know it will be," she smiled meekly.

"I'm always here for you Guinevere," he replied squeezing her hand.

His blue eyes drifted over her. This evening she dressed impeccably in a slender red velvet floor-length gown trimmed with detailed gold embroidery on its sleeves. Her adorable curls accommodated a bejeweled, gold circlet headpiece. Arthur felt his desire rising. He speculated on how many of the knights eyes would also feast on her loveliness and a pang of jealousy entered his thoughts. He immediately blew out a quick breath. _They can merely stare;_ he reminded himself, _her love and body are mine alone as I am hers._

Gwen lovingly gazed back at him. The jewels within his gold crown sparkled along with his attractive smile. He looked very striking in a linen red and gold surcoat which carried a Pendragon symbol emblazoned at its center; black trousers and boots completed the outfit.

"Remember those hidden places where we would steal many sweet kisses."

She licked her lips then pulled at a part of her bottom lip whilst recalling some of them. "I remember them well – so wrong in others' eyes yet perfectly right for both of us."

"Then and there I knew what my heart desired and what I would do to make it our reality."

He promptly claimed her moisten lips then backed her into a darkened corner. The heat from their passionate kiss, his hands roaming freely across her body, the affect of his growing arousal pressed firmly upon her abdomen and the increasing moisture between her legs made it hard for her to think clearly. It took a great deal of strength to draw away from him and it surprised him when she did so.

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur…we're going to be late," she managed to say through harsh breathing.

"It's great to be king," he smiled wickedly pulling her closer.

She smirked then grasped his left hand pulling him along. "My Lord, our guests await."

Since Gwen's departure from Camelot, the knight's circle had grown exponentially with many more squires in training. Everyone trained under the tutelage of King Arthur and prominent members: Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival. Within the Great Hall around thirty of these knights huddled together in small groupings awaiting the King's arrival while an ensemble of musicians provided entertainment from the minstrel's gallery.

"Greetings my good men!" Arthur's booming voice interrupted their intimate musings. All became quiet focusing their full attention on the attractive couple. Many eyes fell on the dark beauty standing alongside the King; wondering, admiring. "As you are all aware, there hasn't been a time that I've called so many knights together but this is indeed a special occasion…long awaited I might add. This evening we are celebrating someone very dear to my heart and special to many of us in Camelot. A gorgeous, fascinating woman that was once lost to us has returned and I shall never again be apart from her side. Men I reintroduce Lady Guinevere Degrance, my future wife and Queen of Camelot."

A resounded cheer echoed throughout the room. As she took Arthur's hand, Gwen's eyes shifted around the room. The knights were similarly dressed in red tunics bearing Camelot's coat of arms paired with dark trousers and black boots. She became a little embarrassed and blushed at some of the reactions she received. Arthur's arm went around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Speak my love…," he whispered.

She cleared her throat; her pulse racing then she said, "Indeed I'm very grateful for this opportunity to meet the men in whom King Arthur has entrusted the welfare of Camelot and its people. Although I recognize a few familiar faces, there are so many of you that I'm sure I'll become acquainted with in time. This evening shouldn't only be about my return but also about the men who keep Camelot secure for all of us."

After she finished speaking, the men applauded. She turned to face Arthur who nodded and smiled at her. When the applause quieted down, one of the knights with blazing red hair stepped forward.

"Lady Guinevere, let me be the first to introduce myself," he remarked with a gracious smile. "Sir Tristan of Elagard at your service my lady..." He politely bowed, took her right into his and kissed it gently. "Congratulations to the King and future Queen. I wish you both many years of immense happiness."

Guinevere placed her left hand upon her chest. "Thank you for your kind words Sir Tristan."

Before long the others followed his lead with Arthur keeping a keen eye on them. Gwen took it in stride, relishing the exchange as one of her first true experiences. It appeared that she was successful in creating a good impression.

When the men had returned to their former positions, Arthur whispered in her ear. "I believe you should speak to Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon privately."

Gwen regarded them – they were trying their best not to stare at her too intently. She witnessed the sadness in their eyes. It seemed that the past weighed heavily on their minds. She nodded her head and quickly went over to them.

* * *

Merlin spent a good part of the evening away from the Castle and when he finally arrived at Gaius' he didn't seem intent or dressed to attend the festivities.

"You must be aware that Arthur will be very upset if you fail to appear at this evening's celebratory dinner."

"He may be but what I'm preparing to do is most important. I'm certain Gwen is occupying Arthur's thoughts at the moment."

"Speaking of Gwen, shouldn't you make her aware about what you're planning to do?"

"It's best that we don't tell her now. I don't think her heart can bear or her eyes witness the process of losing her son."

"Merlin as his mother for the short years of his life, Gwen has that right."

Merlin considered his words briefly. "I'll think on it."

"Must it be so soon," Gaius implored.

"If I fail to do this now who knows what might happen. I allowed Morgana to live not realizing what lied inside her heart and how Morgause would come to influence it much to Camelot's detriment. I dare not repeat that mistake ever again."

* * *

She could feel her heart beating fast as they all strolled over to a private corner of the room. The men were the first to speak offering her congratulatory words then heartfelt apologies afterwards.

"Please forgive us for rushing into judgment against you." Leon was first to speak.

Gwaine was next. "We all see you as our little sister and…"

Percival continued, "We should have cared enough to listen and fight for your honor."

"Gentlemen, I don't fault you for taking Arthur's side against me. A king needs men that are loyal and faithful to whatever he commands even if it appears to go against their principles. These are the type of men that he trusts in battle..."

Elyan interrupted, "A brother needs to be on the side of his only sister. You're my only remaining family. I should have protected you and not allow you to go off alone without me."

Gwen clasped his hands and stared into his sorrowful dark brown eyes. "My dear, sweet brother…I wouldn't have permitted you to go along with me. Now I realize that the journey was mine alone to take. In my time away, I've met many wonderful people who became my friends and took care of me along the way."

"Gwen, I've missed you so much…not knowing where you were made my staying here in Camelot very difficult," he added with tears in his eyes.

"Elyan I wanted you to remain in Camelot because I recall a time when your life was very unstable and every day I feared for you. Being one of Camelot's great knights allowed you to reclaim your purpose in life. Each day I witnessed the joy in your eyes to live for and believe in something." She embraced him. "I've missed you too. I've missed all of my friends," she said turning and extending her hands to the others.

Around that same time, Gaius entered the room dressed formally in a burgundy robe. Arthur immediately went over to greet him.

"Good evening King Arthur."

"Good Evening Gaius. May I ask where Merlin is at this moment? He promised that he'd be here."

"Merlin sends his apologies. Presently he's dealing with an urgent matter."

"I won't ask…at this moment I prefer not to know. This night is for her."

Gwen glanced over at Arthur as he stood a few feet from them speaking with Gaius. She smiled at him as he gazed lovingly at her; a hidden message lay behind his stare. Gwen took in a sharp breath and felt herself blushing; instinctively her hand went to her cheek. Arthur seemed amused by her reaction as he continued on with his conversation. Soon servants carrying ewers, basins and napkins entered the Great Hall and started attended to the guests. Another group of servants quickly followed with the different courses.

"I believe it's time for us to return to celebrating," Gwen remarked and the others agreed.

* * *

All around the flambeaux torches and the candles on the table burned brightly adding to an atmosphere filled with good music and light banter. In a break from tradition, King Arthur and his future Queen sat side by side at the head of a large linen covered trestle table engaging each other and the others adjacent to them in conversation. Arthur and Gwen did their best to ignore Merlin's notable absence but he knew in some way it affected her.

Arthur quieted his jealousy as his men sat wide eyed impressed by Gwen's elegance and the ease in which she spoke with them. Those who never knew her heard many tales of the lost Queen of Camelot and the huge void it created within their King's heart. Many bore witness to Arthur's sometimes depressed state of mind and now they were witnessing the pure look of joy on Arthur's face whenever he turned to look at her. The fact that she was the daughter of a blacksmith and understood the trade very well made some envy Arthur's good fortune.

The joyous evening continued and all feasted on bread, cheese, venison, pork, turnips, peas while consuming quantities of wine, ale and mead. Certainly a great start to the celebrations to come. Inevitably Gwen grew weary and after bidding good evening, Arthur escorted her outside.

"It has been a fantastic evening Arthur. The knights acceptance of me and that speech you gave touched me greatly," she commented as they strolled along, arm in arm, her body leaning against his.

"I spoke the truth…my world is nothing without you."

Before reaching his chambers, he turned to face her, cupping her chin. He had that look of love in his gorgeous blues and it had a wonderful effect on her.

"Let me say again how absolutely gorgeous you are this evening." He didn't give her any opportunity to respond when his lips captured hers in a lingering kiss. When their lips released he didn't allow her to go on.

"Arthur my sleeping attire is in my room along with everything else." She added, "Eleanor is waiting for me."

"Haven't we agreed that you'll stay in my room from now on?"

"We've agreed… but I'm certain you want to return to the celebration."

"Not particularly…" He opened the door and allowed her to enter. "What's the use in celebrating when you won't be there? They'll get on fine without me."

"The knights impressed me greatly," she remarked.

"They clean up very well…don't they," he said amusingly. He removed his crown. "Ither…Ither!"

Arthur went off in search of Ither and leaving an introspective Gwen alone glancing out the window at the evening sky. Fairly soon she felt fingers massaging her neck. He edged in closer, encircling his arms around her, breathing in her lavender scent.

"Guinevere you've been very brave this evening and I want to thank you for that," he hesitated briefly then said, "…Merlin was missed."

"Didn't you ask him to come?"

"I did."

"Then I'm sure he has important matters to take care of." Her eyes shifted downwards.

"Huh my love…within you there still lays a great sadness."

His observation made her feel so vulnerable yet she appreciated him even more. Arthur had completely transformed from the spoilt brat she first encountered. Of course he'd credit her with the transformation but she knew it was always inside of him.

"You know me too well."

"It's my duty to take care of the woman I love and be mindful of her needs."

"It's mine as well." She turned around sliding her arms around his neck. Her eyes latched unto his. She could easily get lost in his gaze. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied caressing her cheek. "Tomorrow is going to be a huge day for you."

"For both of us," she corrected.

"Maybe we should delay…"

"No more delays…our lives has endured a series of delays. I'm prepared to face our people and allow them to see me as their Queen even if part of my heart is suffering." She rested her head on his shoulder as he embraced her tightly.

* * *

If he was to release the hellegast from Albert's body, Merlin believed it needed to be done far away from prying eyes. He found a suitable site deep in the forest; close to the spot where Arthur and Gwen shared their bittersweet picnic so long ago. It appeared that Albert knew what was about to come because he started to cry uncontrollable. Merlin set him on the ground and warily watched him stumbled around seemingly trying to escape his fate. This may be one of his hardest tasks to complete. His mortal eyes saw a frightened little boy but understood that deep within him lay a demon ready to annihilate Camelot's dream of a brighter future.

**Eorthe, lythe, fyr, waeter , hiersumie me. Swefe nu.**

Instantly Albert closed his eyes and his entire body went limp. Merlin caught him before he fell to the ground. He cradled him in his arms thereafter laid him on a blanket. He let out a deep sigh wiping away a small amount of sweat from his brow. His eyes flashed golden and his arms went above Albert's sleeping form.

**Berbay odothay arisan yeldo! CUME MEC! CUME MEC!**

Slowly a beastly darkness started rising from Albert's body. Its translucent body held no real form still his red eyes glowed like the molten fires of a volcano. The beast was lashing out in many different voices that seem to bombard Merlin from different directions. The once gentle breeze transformed into hurricane force winds attempting to blow him over but Merlin's feet held steady to the ground. He quickly closed his eyes preventing the debris from blinding him. Suddenly he opened them again and yelled,

**GESTILLAN PODEN!**

The violent winds ceased and the air around him returned to normal.

"Hellegast I have the power here! You are in my domain. Your mistress cannot help you!"

_If I die…If we die…If all of us die…He'll die…He'll die…He'll die…_

"For the sake of Camelot You must be destroyed!"

_His death is on your hands…His blood is on your hands…His murder is on your hands…_

* * *

The dream started out pleasant enough. She found herself in a meadow filled with various types of wild flowers. She gathered some in a bouquet and others she made into a wreath which she placed on top her head. It was an especially warm day but a brisk wind blew in the lake downstream which made the day bearable. There were butterflies, dragonflies and small birds that flew around her. She felt so happy and at peace.

_Momma!_

She whirled around abruptly unsure of what she heard or where it was coming from.

_Momma! Momma!_

Immediately she knew it to be Albert's voice.

_Save me Momma! Save me! Save me! _

"Albert where are you?" She yelled frantically. "I don't know where you are."

_MOMMA!_

The word came out like a hideous scream of many tortured souls. Gwen threw away her bouquet and started frenziedly running through the high grass. The wreath flew out of her hair. She wasn't sure where she was going. Now all she heard were the sounds of her heavy breathing and bare feet stumping along the ground. She tumbled to the ground.

"Albert! Albert! Albert!"

Then suddenly a vision of Merlin came into view. An anxious Arthur shook her awake.

"Gwen! Gwen! Wake Up! You're having a nightmare! Gwen!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she quietly said, "It's done."

* * *

Merlin stared intently at the beast, his eyes flashed golden and then he held out his right hand.

**ADO PAS SAWOL! ALYS PA PEOSTER PE INNE ONWUNAP! GESPURN PEOS HELLEGAST!**

Immediately an unearthly fire began consuming the hellegast whose many voices screamed violently in agony until it was no more.

Merlin rushed over to Albert. Before long his body would disappear as well and he found it imperative to allow Gwen to see him for one last time.

* * *

At present there was no chance of Gwen returning to sleep. She preferred to snuggle against Arthur's chest as he stroked along her back while they sat on the interior ledge of his bedroom window. From its height the window overlooked the Camelot community that lay beyond the castle now fairly quiet except for the sounds of the horses' hooves clanging against the ground from the night patrols. On a cloudless night the moon and many stars were very visible.

The dream still haunted Gwen's thoughts and she told Arthur as much as she remembered.

"I believe the dream to be a sign of something awful."

"My love, how can you be sure of this?"

"I don't know…I really don't know. It appeared to be so real…What if…" She tightly pursed her lips.

"Shhh…shhh." He kissed the top of her head. "The answers will come soon enough. Let's not dwell on this…" Suddenly he heard a loud knock at his door. "Who could it be at such late an hour?" Then the knocking came again. He needed to answer knowing it must be important since he'd inform the guards not to let anyone pass unless it was an emergency. Grudgingly he allowed Gwen to follow behind him.

"Merlin…," a stunned Arthur said. Both their eyes travelled to the almost still form he cradled in his arms.

"Albert!" Gwen cried out, taking him into her arms and holding him close. He felt so cold; his body almost lifeless. "Merlin what's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"Soon he'll be gone from us and I believe it only fair for you to see him before…" Merlin couldn't finish his thought as he watched her tears flow.

Arthur stood quietly unsure of how to console his love. His eyes fell on the child. Indeed Morgana captured many of her features in was the cruelest manifestation by the heartless witch. Abruptly Arthur turned aside to shield his fury.

"How long…how long does he have?" she asked tearfully.

"Not long…"

"He appears so peaceful…When he was a babe I wanted the best for him. I wanted to watch him grow into an exceptional man. Now that dream will never come true. I must let him go… "

Looking down at him, she kissed his forehead then started humming softly. Arthur's palms began massaging her shoulders. All the lost possibilities played through her mind. She sobbed aloud as a wisp of smoke floated up in the air; Albert's still form gradually disappeared.

"Farewell my little Albert…Farewell…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who have continued to read and review my story!**

Quickly Gwen raced into the room, falling unto the bed and burying her face in the plush pillows. As she firmly gripped one of the pillows, she let out a muffled scream. The ache in her heart all too real as memories of Albert flooded her thoughts. For most of Albert's short life their days had been spent together, learning about each other…No, she shook her head vigorously..._lies, lies, and more lies._ Joy should be encompassing her heart not _sorrow_. She was here in Camelot soon to marry the man she would forever adore. She hoisted her head then set it down, relaxing her right cheek against the pillow. She sobbed softly clenching the edge of the pillow. Before long she heard a worried Arthur calling out her name as he stepped into the room. No response came his way so he crawled into bed with her. She didn't push him away when he pulled her close to his chest. He began lightly stroking along her spine and she wrapped her arms around his waist listening to beating of his heart.

He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry…so very sorry." He kissed it a few more times. "I feel so powerless to help you." He also perceived himself less of a man because he was partly to blame for the pain she was presently experiencing. "I didn't protect you and I'm not protecting you now."

She understood Arthur's limitations and quietly responded, "Arthur, I only place I feel safe is in your arms. I know you would lay your life down for me and at this moment your presence eases the pain in my heart."

"Maybe we should reconsider having the formal announcement tomorrow?" he asked now stroking her tear-stained cheek.

Immediately Gwen scoffed at the idea not wanting Morgana to achieve any more victories over her. She even imagined Morgana in her hovel laughing wickedly at her current plight.

"Nay," she seethed. "I _**will never bend**_ to her interference in my life any further. She may have won this round but victory is yet ours."

Still Arthur decided it best that the announcement take place around mid-afternoon and she acquiesced. Eventually her tears subsided and for a long while afterwards there was a hushed silence between them. She settled more comfortably into his embrace. Arthur had that calming effect on her. She enjoyed the warmth of his arms and the smell of musk from his skin.

Gwen blew out a deep breath. "Such a long night, morning can't come soon enough..."

"My love, I promise the morning will soon come…"

She lifted her chin then slowly reached out to touch to his handsome face. Her swollen red eyes stared intently into his. Within those misty hues she saw how much he ached for her and also the love they shared. He leaned his cheek into her palm delighting in her touch. She closed her eyes briefly then reopened them. _In a lifetime a person can take so many things for granted._ She hoped never again to take another precious moment for granted especially with those she loved.

"Tell me what must I do…and I'll do it."

Her eyes followed along as she moved her index finger across his lips.

"Kiss me…," she softly beseeched him. Soon their lips joined in a sweet kiss.

* * *

In the morning Arthur hovered around keeping a watchful eye on Gwen but it appeared her mood was improving. She managed to consume most of her breakfast consisting of bread, a bit of cheese and wine and they spoke mainly about some of the plans surrounding their upcoming wedding. At Gwen's insistence, Arthur reluctantly left her side in the company of his knights in route to a strategy meeting. She wasn't alone for long because Ladies Ellen Amelia popped in for a visit. Both were all excited about the upcoming events and engaged her in conversation. Gwen knew perfectly well that Ellen and Amelia were vying to officially become her ladies-in-waiting and it seemed she'd be able to fulfill one requirement of Queenly responsibilities.

Ellen observed, "Surely over the coming months your circle will grow much larger."

"Perhaps," Gwen replied calmly. Although she understood their importance, deep down she was far from thrilled with the off adding more members to her "circle" especially from amongst those who didn't think much of her to begin with.

Outside the castle walls in the town square the gathering of Camelot's citizens was steadily increasing eagerly awaiting permission for entrance into the Main Square. Since the announcement and birth of Arthur, there hasn't been so much excitement in Camelot for a long while. A favorite daughter had returned, Arthur and Gwen reunited and soon-to-be married, all of Camelot was preparing for the feasting to follow and the jousting competition later on.

* * *

Outside of Morgana's hovel the air was dank and murky with strange animalistic sounds occasionally reverberating through it. The surrounding forest seemed no place for mere mortals to dare trespass or consider forming a community. She fully embraced this dark setting of Isildor yet the throne of Camelot beckoned her to return once more. She recalled how it felt when the kingdom was hers alone and Arthur deemed a traitor. She had everything within her grasp and to have it all forcibly taken away angered her greatly. _Such a vexing task_, all of her plans to depose of the bastard Arthur and that commoner Guinevere have been foiled over and over. Merlin's intrusion had done away with a most important part of her plan. How she detested that little worm. How can such a frail body and intellect wield immense power? Far from her character to consider Merlin an equal or possessing more power than her.

_Where are they?! _The hem of her hooded black cloak dragging back and forth across the dead leaves on the forest floor.

Morgana anxiously awaited the arrival of twin witches Erina and Eira. The two were supposed to be bringing along an artifact of the Old Religion needed for the formulation of another plot; the Blood Stone of Bathum. The red colored stone possessed the ability to bring about death on a massive scale, however it could only be used once; afterwards its powers became useless to the holder. The sisters acquired the stone from a deceased warlock uncle and Morgana convinced them to part with it for the price of their freedom. It seemed that some time ago Morgause constrained the sisters' magical prowess within the borders of Isildor due to the fact that they had refused to proceed with a particular task she had assigned to them and fled to the protection of her chief rival Althine. Eventually Morgause defeated Althine and punished those who took her side against her.

_Here…_

_We are…_

Suddenly the witches drifted in on an uncommon wind. Deathly pale skins were draped in similar ankle-length red dresses and black hooded cloaks; Erina's sleek shoulder-length black hair lay flat while Eira's was short around her ear.

_Where is the stone? Give it to me. _Morgana barked after them hardly in the mood for witty banter especially after they kept the high priestess waiting.

_Why are you so cross with us? We have the stone. _Erina countered usually the first to speak.

_But first you need to undo the spell._

_And watch you float away leaving me empty-handed. _Morgana's dark eyes leered at them with distrust.

_Your mind is twisted. You cannot use it because we don't have the power._

_Yet you can use it to strike up other bargains. I have one goal; to take back what is rightfully mine…my birthright! Everyone be damned who dares to stand against me._

_We do not stand against you!_

_We do not care for Camelot! All we want is our freedom!_

_Give us our freedom and we shall give you the stone! _The sisters said in unison.

Morgana's grew darker and her pupils dilated. She stared intensely at the sisters then started chanting.

_**Strengthe Ealdan Aewfaestnesse Hierste Thaet Cicen Sona!**_

The sisters began feeling a strange paralysis winding its way from their feet up to their necks. A searing pain started to take hold.

_**Lig-Fyre Onbarne Swithe! Fyre Withere!**_

Suddenly an intense ring of flames blazed around them.

_Morgana what are you doing to us?!_

_Free Us! This shouldn't be done to members of the sisterhood._

_Members of the sisterhood indeed…you plotted against Morgause and now you expect me to aid you. Our hearts are dark and we practice our craft as such. I'm not here to undo my sister's punishment just to add my finishing touch. _

_Ah…you had no intention…of giving us…ah…our freedom. _Erina observed. _We were very foolish to believe so. _

_Foolish indeed._

Morgana gazed at them with an evil smirk on her lips.

_I would have believed two heads were better one. Alas it's the contrary._

She grew pretty bored with watching them suffer.

_**FORBEARNAN! Bepeccan Stan!**_

_We curse you Morgana!_

_With our dying breaths we curse you!_

The sisters screamed in terrifying agony as the intense flames went higher and their bodies seared from the intense heat. The last part of her spell was meant to protect the stone from the fire gambling that they had brought it along with them. Soon she heard a thud as the stone hit the ground and smiled.

* * *

When it came time to prepare, Gwen preferred the comforts of her uninhabited room leaving Arthur to get ready on his own. Ladies Ellen and Amelia and the maid Eleanor were present to assist her. Although her body was more than a little tired from her lack of sleep, Gwen kept up an enthused demeanor; happily participating in their idle chatter, keenly listening to castle gossip and sharing some thoughts about her impending marriage and role as Queen.

"There," Amelia said as she took a step back after styling Gwen's hair.

Gwen rose from her seat and Eleanor began smoothing out her dress.

Amelia finally commented, "You look absolutely amazing."

Ellen added, "I'm in total agreement with Amelia."

Most of Gwen's lovely curls were swept up into a chignon with part of the circlet hidden beneath. Her burgundy, silk gown showed acceptable cleavage and flared outward from her waist. Gold threading fashioned into beautiful spirals were featured along the square-neckline and the edges of the wide sleeves. A ruby necklace and matching earrings encased in gold complimented her attire.

"Arthur will certainly be thrilled," Ellen continued, "You look very much like Camelot's Queen."

Gwen blushed at the compliments. "It's all due to the efforts of my wonderful assistants."

Outside they could hear the crowd gathering in the square; talking, singing and much laughter.

"There is certainly a great amount of excitement in the air," Amelia said gleefully. "It is going to be a huge celebration."

Ellen said, "Perhaps the greatest. I believe your marriage to Arthur will be a topic of conversations for many years to come."

They heard a firm knock at the door.

"Come…" Gwen smiled quite certain about the identity of her visitor.

"Good day Sire," the ladies said as they curtsied before Arthur.

Her eyes swept over him. Arthur's red cloak was draped over his Pendragon tunic and hooded chainmail; black trousers and boots rounded out the ensemble. A solid gold circlet lay neatly around his trimmed locks. Just the sight of him made her heart skip a beat.

"Good day Ladies," Arthur acknowledged. "I'm anxious to… see… my…" He momentarily paused, speechless as his surprised expression regarded every part of her. The ladies smiled at his stunned reaction. Indeed Gwen's transformation had been a success.

Without taking his eyes away from Gwen he commented, "Ladies you have done excellent work and I am indeed grateful."

"Thank you Sire," they replied in unison.

"May I have a moment alone with my lovely bride?"

Again the ladies curtsied before exiting the room. He clasped her hands and kissed each in turn.

"You look stunningly radiant my love."

"And you equally so."

"There's no comparison…your beauty outshines…." He took her into his arms and kissed her. After releasing their embrace, he paused briefly then asked, "How are you really?"

She knew that question would come. "For the moment the excitement of the day has pushed aside my sorrow. I realize that Albert can never return to me so I must go on with my life…at first it may be bit difficult but I want to. I still believe that eventually time heals all wounds."

His heart ached from hearing some of her words. "I pray this is so. I pray this is so," he remarked massaging her hands. Then a sudden thought entered his mind. "I have something to ask of you."

"Ask away my love."

"I'm offering you a seat on the Royal Council as the people's representative." Her eyes opened a little wider. "I know you are more than capable of doing this task. I've never imagined you as being the typical queen." He quipped drawing her closer.

"And what pray tell do you consider a 'typical queen'?"

Arthur's eyes looked a little quizzical then he arched his eyebrows. "Well…I don't really know. I have been told or have I seen…hmmm."

Gwen chuckled at his explanation. "I'll gladly accept."

"That's marvelous," he grinned back at her. He joined their foreheads and whispered, "Sometimes I wish we weren't who we are and we can have more laughter in our lives."

"Yet we are who we are…"

"I still…fear for us. Fear that you'll be taken away from me and it will be like it was before. …I can never return to that lonely existence."

"You're not alone my love…I have those same fears."

What more could they do but wait for the day that Merlin overcame their common adversary. She moved her hands around his neck and for a time they stood quietly enjoying each other's company.

"Wherever you are know that my heart is always with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

For a summer's day, the weather was pleasantly cool with a few clouds drifting across the blue sky. Invited nobles adorned in their best attires respectfully stood in the background while an anxious crowd below them waited for the official announcement. Many knights on either ends of the gatherings kept a watchful eye on the proceedings. Merlin and Gaius stood side by side directly at the rear the happy couple. After what went on the night before, Merlin felt more than a little uncomfortable. It was also difficult to celebrate when he knew Morgana was actively plotting her next move. He needed to be more proactive instead of usually reacting to whatever crisis Morgana created. For the moment though he had to set those thoughts aside.

All eyes were on the attractive couple who stood closely together, fingers entwined on the expansive balcony of the throne room. They smiled at each other briefly before returning their focus to the crowd. The crowd quieted down when the Lord Chamberlain, Sir Peter Cromwell cleared his throat and began to speak.

_**Hear Ye, Hear Ye, Nobles, Knights and All Good Citizens of Camelot**_

_**Let it be known throughout all of Camelot that on this day King Arthur Pendragon the only son of Uther and Ygraine Pendragon (both deceased) takes great pleasure in formally announcing his forthcoming nuptials to Lady Guinevere Degrance daughter of Thomas and Laila Degrance (both deceased). **_

The nobles politely applauded whilst a great cheer erupted from the crowd. When Arthur and Gwen shared a short embrace and kiss, their affectionate display was greeted with more cheers. Arthur soon lifted his arms high in the air and the crowd quieted down.

_**Beloved Citizens of Camelot, this day has been long awaited and I joyfully share my happiness with all of you. Let the false innuendos and rumors regarding Lady Guinevere's hasty departure from Camelot cease to be uttered from your lips. I attest there isn't any truth to any of them. Lady Guinevere's character is above reproach and her heart is filled with love for Camelot and its people. …I decree that once Gwen has been crowned Queen of Camelot she will assume a seat on the Royal Council as a representative of Camelot's citizenry.**_

Another cheer went up from the crowd. Some of the nobles turned to each other and whispered amongst themselves. Arthur ignored the hushed whispers preferring to gaze into Gwen's appreciative stare. After a while he lifted his arms again. It was Gwen's turn to speak.

_**Indeed I'm humbled and appreciative of the honor that the King has bestowed upon me. I gratefully accept My Lord's tribute. I promise to do my utmost to represent the people at my best.**_

_**Let the celebrations begin!**_

A roar went up from the crowd. Arthur and Gwen waved at them with an arm wrapped around each other's waist and watched as the people started to disperse. Afterwards they turned to the nobles who came up to congratulate them. In her heart Gwen knew that some of their congratulations weren't genuine. They would never fully embrace her as Queen not that she really cared anymore; her place was beside the man she loved. For a brief moment she caught Merlin staring at her but then he quickly turned away. She prayed this awkwardness between them wouldn't last too long. They all needed to stand together for the sake of Camelot and its people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all those who continue to read and review my story. I appreciate the love and support from all of you. Such support keeps all fanfic authors continuing to write and share our stories with all of you. And yes I do remember that Merlin aint mine even though I borrow some stuff...lol; it belongs to the BBC. **

After spending a short time mingling with Camelot's elite, Arthur placed a chaste kiss on Gwen's lips and slipped away from the gathering. It gave him ample time to get suited up for the rematch between himself and Leon, his only participation in the jousting tournament. It hardly bothered Gwen to be left alone in the spotlight even though she preferred an evening with the knights but she conceded that diplomacy had its merits. These nobles have and perhaps will always be a part of the royal court for many generations to come. Good to keep your friends close and your enemies even closer not only for her sake but Arthur's as well. She nodded, smiled, carried on brief conversations and even managed to share a laugh or two, sipping her wine when necessary. It helped that Ladies Ellen and Amelia worked the gathering alongside her. Every now and then her eyes came across Merlin who seemed to be doing his best to avoid her. She consciously agreed that speaking with him now would be awkward for them both.

Gwen gratefully announced, "My Lords and Ladies, I believe it's time for us to make our way over to the gallery before the tournament begins." Everyone murmured and nodded their heads in agreement. Gwen pulled aside her ladies-in-waiting. "You can go on ahead of me and I'll rejoin you shortly."

"Certainly Your Highness." The ladies bowed.

On their stroll over to the tournament grounds Merlin complained to Gaius, "I don't see the need for another jousting tournament the second time around." He recalled what occurred on the previous occasion but evidently a stubborn Arthur stuck to tradition.

"Well I for one see it as an opportunity for the Ladies of the Court," Amelia chimed in. She and Ellen were strolling behind them being amongst the last members to exit the castle.

"In what way?" Merlin paused and asked seriously. Gaius chuckled and shook his head at Merlin's ignorance.

Ellen explained, "There are many potential suitors amongst these knights."

"After the tournament we will all gather for a great feast. It's a chance to interact with one's future husband," Amelia added.

"Humph…I've never considered that aspect," Merlin remarked stroking his chin.

"Well you shouldn't. I doubt finding your future wife is high on your priority list."

Gaius shifted his face downwards and Amelia stood with her eyes wide open and mouth gaping in a state of shock. In the end both decided to go on ahead of them leaving Merlin and Ellen alone. She merely blinked once while staring intently at him; chin lifted defiantly, awaiting his response.

"You're right Lady Ellen protecting Camelot is highest on my list of priorities."

"Is it because I'm not magical?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked unsure where the conversation was going.

"The women that you're attracted to…" Merlin left eyebrow went higher. "Humph… Every day I pray for your heart to be open to another possibility."

Merlin's thoughts drifted to Freya, their love and how it was cursed from the start.

"I'm sorry but my heart will always belong to another."

"Merlin she's been dead a long time…" She tried touching his cheek but he grasped her wrist.

Merlin knew better. He continued, "There is so much within you that any man can admire…I'm not that man." He let her wrist go and walked away.

She felt tingling around her wrist and stared down at it. With tears falling she said, "I wish you were that man. I wish I didn't have to compete with a ghost."

* * *

On the other side of the vibrant pavilions, brightly colored pennants surrounded the wooden stands and the tournament grounds permeated with eager spectators. As the time drew nearer so did the feeling of excitement. Gwen escorted by two castle guards made her way over to Arthur's pavilion. The guards that stood outside Arthur's tent acknowledged her quickly allowing her entrance. The first thing that caught her eye was the golden Pendragon shield attached to a center pole. On either side of the tent there were two tables covered with burgundy cloths with a couple of reclining chairs. On one table lay a bowl of fruit and a decanter filled with red wine; and on the other laid Arthur's helmet and gauntlets. Arthur stood at its center waiting patiently for the squire to finish attaching his pauldron armor to his left shoulder.

The scent of her fragrance made Gwen's presence known to him. "Leave us," he commanded. The young squire bowed first to Arthur and then Gwen as he exited.

Arthur remained standing in the same position. She walked up behind him, snaking her arms around his midsection then rested her chin on his left shoulder. For the moment he chose not to speak and she was glad for it. The demands of the throne made them cherish quiet moments like this. In their waking hours together they would usually be surrounded by nobles, guards, visiting monarchs; the affairs of Camelot and the safety of its citizens paramount in their discussions.

"I've been waiting for you to come."

"And I'm here," she whispered, "Yet the metal of your armor is cold to the touch."

"Then come around and feel the warmth of my lips."

She acquiesced grasping his face within her palms before joining their lips in a sensual kiss. His mouth tasted of apple, pear and wine. The gentle kiss grew more intense as their tongues entangled together, fiercely battling for dominance, soft moans sprinkled between shallow breaths. Only the need for air finally drew them apart.

Arthur lightly caressed her upper arms. "As you can see your favor is still with me." It was tied neatly around his upper arm. She reached out and touched it lightly. "Even when we weren't together I couldn't discard it. It became a strong reminder of your presence with me."

"One of the many reasons why I love you, this small gesture expresses so much to me." She reflected on that evening when… "I'll leave you now…"

Arthur didn't let her go. "Arthur…what is it?" She caught the pained expression on his face.

He might as well come out and say it. "I've received a message that King Filmore will be arriving tomorrow morning."

Gwen's mouth curved into a perfect circle.

"Don't worry my love I've already sent word to Eleanor and she is overseeing the preparations of the rooms and discussing the meals with the cook." Arthur let out a heavy sigh. "I pray that his visit is short. I'm very anxious to proceed with our wedding…"

She placed her right index finger to his lips. "Shhh…don't be disheartened. Don't speak of it anymore. I prefer to be in the here and now. Today my heart his filled with immense joy and all of Camelot is rejoicing with us. We'll deal with everything else tomorrow. Are we in agreement?"

He took her right hand into his and brought it to his lips. "Total agreement..."

Leon cleared his throat. When both turned their attention his way, he bowed with a hand across his chest. "Your Majesties forgive my intrusion."

"It's alright Leon. Is the tournament about to begin?" Leon nodded. "We shall come along shortly. …You must know I'm prepared to defeat you once again," Arthur chuckled.

"And I'm certain the years have improved my skills Sire," he grinned then exited.

She regarded Arthur as he went over to the table to retrieve his helmet and gauntlets. He leaned his head back amidst rubbing his neck.

"Are you truly prepared to do this?" she asked apprehensively. She thought about his lack of sleep from the previous evening coupled with the day's many activities.

"My mind is alert."

She considered something. "What are you wagering?" she asked a little aggravated.

"What am I wagering? Nothing…nothing of any real significance…only our pride is at stake for the most part."

"Humph…"

He had already slipped on one of the gauntlets. He used the other hand to caress her cheek. "I promise that I'll be very careful."

"Alright…I'll hold you to that promise. …Must we attend the noble's feast afterwards?" Gwen asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

He slowly shook his head back and forth. "Nay my love…" The heat emanating from his stare made her body shiver in anticipation. A pool of warmth rushed to her center which made her body long for more than just a hand on her cheek. Any obstacles real or imagined lay afar off; she needed him as much as he needed her. "We have other arrangements." He suddenly pulled her towards him, kissing her once again.

* * *

As the crowd cheers both Arthur and Leon came forward to face the royal gallery. Gwen was happily seated in between Merlin and her ladies-in-waiting. Other noble ladies were seated just behind them while the noble men stood at the sides. Even though Merlin and Ellen were physically present, mentally their thoughts lay elsewhere for different reasons.

Arthur and Leon bowed before Gwen whose eyes gleamed and lips wore a delightful smile. She watched as both rode over to either side of the tilt, acknowledged the cheering crowd, adorned their helmets and made ready their lances. Internally her pulse was racing, perspiration saturating her palms. She vigorously rubbed her palms against her dress attempting to alleviate some of the nervousness. These jousting matches carried great risk and she silently prayed for both their safety. One of the heralds tilted a flag downwards and the horses were off, barreling towards each other. Then suddenly..._Crack! _Both lances splintered against the other's breastplate, the riders were roughly thrown aside but succeeded in staying mounted. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Once again the duelers turned to face each other again supplied with new lances. Arthur surmised Leon may be grinning underneath his helmet.

Gwen found herself leaning forward, gripping the wooden edges of the gallery once they were off again. Her mind blocked out the noise of the crowd and the ongoing conversations of those around her. She only heard the neighing of the horses and saw the dust flying upwards from the weight of their hooves sharply hitting the ground. She imagined Arthur's harsh breathing from beneath his helmet as Leon was getting closer and closer. His lance tilted upwards, struck; Leon reacted a second too late. His lance and feet went aloft as he started tumbling off his horse. The crowd applauded for the victor - Arthur. Gwen clapped vigorously very much relieved that it was all over.

Arthur took off his helmet, shaking out then running his fingers through his drenched locks, breathing heavily. Soon he dismounted and the squire led his horse away. Leon had put up quite the challenge and Arthur acknowledged him as a servant helped to his feet.

"You have improved," Arthur said clasping Leon's forearm.

"Not well enough to defeat you but there's always a next time. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I am," Arthur grinned.

He appreciated the exuberance of the crowd yet his eyes were affixed on the one person who held his heart. She stood waiting and he observed the elation in her features. He accepted her garland of wild flowers as a prize for his victory mouthing _I love you_. She in turn responded _I love you too_ with a hand across her heart.

* * *

Later on that evening Merlin summoned Kilgharrah to their usual meeting spot in the forest. Given that Arthur and Gwen had already retired to their room, he found it easy to slip away without much notice. In the distance the lights from the ongoing celebrations burned brightly and many indistinguishable sounds from those attending the various feasts reverberated.

_I thought you would be celebrating. _

"How could I celebrate when deep down I know Morgana is plotting her next attack; be it directly or indirectly. What have you heard?"

_Morgana has taken possession of the Blood Stone of Bathum._

Merlin gasps; taking two steps back then balancing his weight against the trunk of an oak tree, the news completely unexpected. Many years ago he heard tales about the stone's destructive powers. Just as he was embracing his powers, Morgana's continued to increase. A small part of him doubted his ability to stop her from achieving her goal.

_You must realize that her heart is a darken abyss spiraling deeper into a black hole. Her human form just an outer shell to all who see her now. She will no longer be the Morgana you once knew. You **must** strike her down with no regrets._

He stood quietly, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed; head leaned back, absorbing the implication of Kilgharrah's short speech. It unnerved him that Kilgharrah implied he may be suppressing his powers during his battles against Morgana. _Was it true?_ _Did he do so intentionally or unintentionally?_ He may question and answer himself later on.

"I've come close a few times," he muttered, a futile attempt at an explanation.

_You should have struck her down and that would have been the end of it! Do you realize how many years it has taken Arthur to place his complete faith in you? The young King has come a long way in regards to trust and willingness to accept our kind. Don't let it be for nothing!_

It almost felt like a parent berating a child. He chose not the respond except ask, "Do you know where she is?"

_She's heading towards the Isle of Mona. As you are aware, it is the most sacred place to members of the Old Religion. The only reason she would travel there is to enhance the stone's powers. _

Again he had heard many tales about Mona which the Druids described as the birthplace of magic; a place that would never be seen by mortal eyes. Magic illuminated from every corner and only a chosen few were welcomed into this realm. _The stone's powers were already frightful enough. No reason for her to go there apart from… It was utter madness!_

Merlin gripped at the hairs on the sides of his head then stared at the dragon with fear in his eyes.

"She intends to destroy us all! Doesn't she understand there will be no Camelot for her to rule if she were to succeed?!"

_She's going mad! There are reasons why her hatred for Arthur and Gwen along with the pursuit of Camelot's throne is slowly eroding her mind. Only you have the power to stop her._

"And if I can't?!"

_You will…_

* * *

The flame of the candles in the room flickered from the passing of a slight breeze through an open window. Two discarded wine glasses from a private toast stood idly on the vacant table. On the bed, contrasting hues of legs and arms pulled against the rumpled bed linen – his white flesh surrounding her dark beauty wrapped into a tight embrace. The air became thick with ragged sighs and moans of immense pleasures, the scent of lovemaking making its presence known.

"Arthur…Arthur…Arthur..," she murmured dragging her fingers along the contours of his spine; her loosen curls stretched out on the soft pillows cradling her head.

Arthur's mouth lay attached above her swollen peak, imprinting his mark on her tender skin; his bulging erection rested heavily on the opening of her moistened center. Eventually he lifted his head and his eyes latched onto hers. For a short time no words were exchanged just the emotions of their love.

"I need you."

"I need you too."

His eyes shifted to her swollen lips thereafter claiming it in a crushing kiss. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his midsection, delighted by his swift entrance into her liquid core.

"So wet…so perfect…huh," he groaned aloud. He likened it to their first time. He shut his eyes having to take a deep breath to reign in his growing urge to have her completely. He kissed her again and she moved her fingers through his damp mane.

"Uhhh….Ohhh.."

She arched her back, slender hands fell away choosing to grip and re-grip the sheet in response to him plunging ever deeper, coming closer to her erogenous zone.

"Guinevere…," he managed to whisper, the muscles in his body taut, pushing further and further until…

She discerned her mind and body freefalling over a soaring waterfall. _Don't stop!_ _Don't Stop! _She moaned repeatedly. _Not until… _Their bodies drenched with sweat pushed back and forth. A loud cry burst from her lips as pure magic exploded into a million sparkles. Her inner walls tightened around him, within minutes he cried out her name releasing his seed inside of her.

* * *

After all she'd endured; it didn't surprise him when she fell asleep so quickly however sleep eluded him. He laid spooned against her side deep in thought. From afar off the faint sounds of singing and laughter resonated along with the usual evening patrols. His eyes lingered on her engagement ring. He finally accepted that Lancelot may have been her first love but he is her true and forever love. He snuggled closer, draping an arm her thigh, placing small kisses on her face.

"_Arthur,"_ she sighed in her sleep.

"I'm here now and always."

He closed his eyes trying to find the same blissful sleep but was quickly awaken by a continuous knocking at his door.

"Hmmm..." Gwen stirred but thankfully she didn't wake. Arthur blew out a huge sigh of relief, kissing her cheek.

Immediately he pulled the covers over her and donned his nightshirt, braies, silk robe and leather shoes. He went over to the door, opened it, stepped outside and locked it behind him. He came across an apprehensive palace guard.

"Good evening, My Lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but King Filmore and his entourage are…"

"King Filmore?" Arthur's brows furrowed. "Where?"

"They are waiting at the entrance of the main hallway."

"Humph…" He stood contemplating this turn of events.

"My Lord?"

"I shall go and greet our guests. In the meantime you'll need to find Eleanor and the other maids."

"Aye My Lord," he bowed.

As he strolled along, other palace guards joined him. He certainly didn't expect to be meeting King Filmore without the presence of his council and fellow knights; _especially not_ in his bedclothes. Regardless there's nothing much he could do about the situation except deal with it.

"Welcome to Camelot Your Majesty" Arthur and King Filmore joined forearms in greeting.

"I know the hour is late but I'm craving a warm bed after such an arduous journey."

Arthur noted Filmore's gray eyes regarding him from head to toe. The King dressed in a black cloak stood a little below six feet with a stocky build. Streaks of gray lined his wavy dark hair and beard.

Arthur nodded his head. "I completely understand."

"Father…" The small voice came from a pale beauty with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a purple cloak.

"May I present my daughter, Lady Mildred."

Mildred curtsied. "It's an honor to meet you Your Highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Princess," Arthur replied accepting her right hand and giving it a chaste kiss. The princess could barely look at him. _A shy one,_ he concluded. Yet he so craved to crawl back into bed with his love. _You can't blame anyone but yourself._ He wondered what tomorrow may bring. Certainly the pleasantries will be over when all is revealed.

"There are others behind me that I would like to introduce you to but it isn't of any importance at the moment."

"Then allow me to escort you all to your guest chambers."

An awkward feeling came over him when Mildred joined alongside. Gwen has and will always be the woman to be by his side. His own fault really – inside he felt guilty, horrible.

"At first sight the castle is impressive but…"

"Daughter certainly this discussion can wait until tomorrow."

"Certainly father…," she conceded. "Arthur and I have many things to discuss tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm truly sorry for the delay but my computer went down two times and I had to fix. I know this happens to many of us but it can be really frustrating but thank God that they got it back up and running. I hope you guys enjoy the read and thanks!**

Were his blue eyes betraying him? The deathly pale form of Morgana standing just a few yards away; her dark locks a tangled mess that desperately needed a hairbrush, and her dilated pupils, black as coal. Every time he saw her, she appeared more changed, more different from the friend he once knew. He determined that fate finally offered him the perfect opportunity to strike against his enemy and vanquish her once and for all. Yet before he uttered a spell Morgana remarked,

_Only in your dreams Merlin, _with a wicked smirk plastered across her countenance. _No magic here, just us and a world built by a dream._

Then and there Merlin realized he was indeed in the midst of a dream; more like a forced nightmare. Both of them surrounded by an unusual mist set in a place he hardly recognized. Mentally he processed the scene. _How could a dream seem so real?_

_During those last five years Arthur should have gone insane at some point and then…, _she started off her speech which Merlin finished, "It would have paved the way for your ascension to _**His**_throne!"

_Mine! _She hissed through gritted teeth. _I'm first born! I should have been born male then none of this would matter._

"You'd still be a bastard." Morgana shot a look at him…if looks could kill.

Then a thought struck him hard. He pointed an accusatory index finger at her. "You…you kept Gwen hidden from us."

_Humph…It took you long enough. It was sooo easy. For all your supposed powers Merlin you have one weakness – you've always allowed that human side of you to interfere. _

Merlin swallowed hard. He became another unwilling pawn in Morgana's deception and didn't realize it. How could he have been so foolish?

_And when I chose to reveal her whereabouts; I knew you wouldn't divulge the information to Arthur given your close friendship with Gwen. You truly believed that she had moved on with her life and was…happy. …Oh Merlin if only you saw things differently, _she added mocking him.

"No matter you didn't succeed then and won't now."

_And who's going to stop me? Certainly not you…You're weak, indecisive. Besides it's far too late for anyone to do anything. _

"Can't you see that you'll destroy everything that is worthwhile?!"

_Merlin I know exactly what I'm doing! I don't need advice from someone like you! _

Suddenly blurred panoramic views of Camelot appeared behind her.

_Within my hands I have the power._ She lifted those same hands; gazing at them with a bizarre glint in her eyes. _Camelot and soon the world will be mine! _Her voice echoed above them as she curled her slender fingers into tight fists.

"MADNESS!" Merlin screamed after her. "MADNESS!"

A plume of smoke appeared growing ever larger until the entire scene and Morgana vanished.

**Forletap Tobregdan!**

The spell didn't change his plight. Still he remained trapped in the dream. Now he stood on a gloomy, deserted path somewhere in an unfamiliar forest. No moon, no stars to gaze after nor the sounds of the various animals and insects to dispel the disquiet. No wind stirred the trees which stood eerily calm. There was a bit of light but he couldn't tell from where it came.

"Myrddin Emrys." He heard a familiar voice call to him from behind and spun around.

"Iseldir," Merlin greeted with contentment in his tone as he clasped his arms.

Iseldir wasn't the only one present; there were others standing nearby in the shadows wearing similar brown, woolen cloaks with the hood pulled over, shielding their faces from view.

"You call me by that name."

"That's your true name. It carries awesome powers. Do not doubt your abilities to overcome Morgana's evil intentions."

Merlin turned his eyes away. "Yet I cannot help but doubt. Morgana is so different now, more powerful. I sense a great power coursing through her…I can't explain it."

"That power isn't as you believe it to be. You must know Morgana has descended into an insanity from which she will never return."

"She's under the curse of the twin witches – Erina and Eira." Merlin heard an unknown voice enlighten.

"She failed to keep her promise of rewarding them for giving her the blood stone." He heard another voice continue.

Then another voice said, "She murdered them instead of fulfilling her part of the bargain."

The entire situation became so clear. "Such bargains mustn't be taken lightly." Iseldir extended a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now the consequences are dire. Once the stone reaches its full power it will destroy the lives of many as well as hers."

"An insane Morgana is much, much worst." Merlin gripped his wrist. "Help me Iseldir. Help me to stop her…" his voice cracked.

"Iseldir, why does he not understand his power?"

"He has the gift but is afraid of it."

"Emrys doesn't want to accept it."

"We're all doomed."

The others began to whisper in hushed tones.

"Silence…" Iseldir commanded and they became quiet. "Brethren he only needs to be shown. Do not pass judgment on things that we ourselves do not understand. It's his first great test and he will realize this great power inside of him soon enough." He placed his right palm on Merlin's heart. "Morgana's path was chosen a long time ago; the darkness already a part of her which Morgause awakened." Merlin stared off. "Merlin, will you not trust in my words?"

He chose not to respond – realization seeping in. It was true. He created his own stumbling blocks based on Morgana's experience. Hadn't they started out as friends and hadn't he kept her secrets to the detriment of his own well being. In some ways they were the same and yet he failed to put the glaring differences at the forefront. Keeping her alive was his greatest mistake but how could he have known things would turn out this way.

"Your heart is true and just. Your belief in the good of humankind has impacted many lives for the better. …Remember only when the way ahead seems impossible you have found it."

Soon they too disappeared and he was left alone. Suddenly a cold chill shot through him and he hugged himself without getting much warmth. On the bed Merlin continued struggling to wake up, his body twisting back and forth and his mouth uttering inaudible noises.

A strong wind began whipping through the trees.

_Merlin…Merlin… _

He instantly recognized the softness in its tone. "Freya! Freya! Where are you?"

Now he could barely see. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the debris stirred up by the wind.

**Gestillan Throden! **

The spell had no affect and the wind brought him down to his knees.

"Freya!" he yelled again.

_Only when the time is right you shall come to me. _

"When, how will I know?"

_You will know._

Then just as he quickly shot up now fully awake, eyes wide open, body drenched with sweat, mouth agape, breathing heavily, fingers tightly clutching the bed sheet. _Only a dream?_

After a short while he clasped his forehead, resting it on the palm of his left hand. Outside dawn was breaking and he understood the importance of the day. He told himself not to allow his mind to stray and reflect on the dream because Arthur needed him.

* * *

When Arthur revealed the news of King Filmore's arrival, Gwen took it in stride while they each prepared for the day ahead. Yet as the morning progressed they subsequently learnt that their guests weren't able to join them for breakfast.

"Perhaps they are still tired from the journey," Gwen assured him not wanting him to worry.

"Perhaps," Arthur replied not too sold on the idea either.

Gwen started massaging his tense shoulders. "Do you believe he's aware of the situation?"

"Hmmm, that feels wonderful, "Arthur remarked closing his eyes, swiveling his neck. "…given the gossiping chamber maids…ouch what was that for," Arthur flinched; chuckling after Gwen whacked him on the back of his head. "I was merely teasing." He secured his arms around her waist, pulling her down on his lap. "Please don't be too upset with me."

"Well it all dePENDS…," Gwen squealed giggling as Arthur barraged her face with soft kisses whilst tickling her at the same time. "Ar-thur hahahaha…please…. Stop!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you…I forgive you," she blurted out almost breathless.

He gave her a quick smack on her lips. "That wasn't so hard. In the future I'll know what to do to sway your anger towards me." He winked at her.

"And in the future I'll know to run away before you have a chance to tickle me mercilessly," she smiled at him, running slender fingers through his mane.

"Not too far away." The look in his eyes conveyed his words even more.

"Never too far away, my beloved." She imprinted a sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

By mid-morning it all became real and serious – a private meeting promptly arranged between the two kings. Also present in the council chambers were Gwen, Merlin, two of King Filmore's advisors named Godwin and Tristen on either side of him along with three of his guards positioned directly behind.

For a few tense moments they sat regarding each other. Filmore was none too pleased about the revelation of Arthur's impending marriage to Gwen. The anger registered on his countenance – brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, the sides of his mouth curved into a frown.

Filmore was first to break the silence. "King Arthur was it your intention to humiliate me? Am I not an honored guest in your kingdom? I came to Camelot with the best intention of offering my daughter's hand in marriage or did I interpret your communication incorrectly. Mildred and her sister Farah are my only remaining heirs. Upon my death all of my lands would have been joined to Camelot. Why is she present?" He eyes went directly to Gwen who stood behind Arthur.

Arthur clarified, "She's a member of my royal council and I requested her presence."

"To believe a woman who was once a…"

Right away Arthur cut him off in a stern tone, "Hold your tongue. Do not take my calm demeanor as an invitation for you to hurl insults at my betrothed. I have the utmost respect for you as King of Lundene but you are never to insult Lady Guinevere especially in my presence. You don't know of her. You'll never know what she means to me and the people of Camelot. So don't choose to pass judgment on what you'll never understand or you might as well consider this conversation ended."

"You chose to remain for a reason and wanted to call this meeting to discuss this situation. Whomever I choose to be present at this meeting isn't your concern. I can take whatever insults you throw my direction because it is I who caused everything to occur. You're never to insult Camelot's future Queen."

Gwen placed her right hand on his shoulder and he grasped it, massaging its palm with his thumb. Gwen directed her gaze at Filmore. Indeed he would never understand their struggles; only those who were closest to them.

"Do I really need to request an apology for my Lady's honor?" He put forth the statement in the form of question but everyone understood its meaning.

Filmore briefly considered his options while Godwin whispered incessantly in his ear. He turned to Tristen who offered him a somber nod. At the moment he was clearly at a disadvantage.

He cleared his throat, stood and slightly bowed his head. "Forgive me Lady Guinevere,…I meant no harm."

She knew otherwise yet chose to say, "My Lord, I accept your apology."

Filmore reclaimed his seat. Arthur kissed Gwen's wrist then moved her to the seat next to him.

Merlin promptly remarked, "The king is aware that King Filmore seeks recompense for all his troubles and he is prepared to offer Temes as an acceptable compensation."

The two advisors opened their mouths in surprise. Temes, a prime plot of real estate covering over 1200 acres which had been the cause of many disputes and scuffles between Camelot and Lundene's citizens. The hunting and fishing were excellent and part of plot contained fertile soil for farming.

"Indeed a very fine offer," Filmore nodded, "but I seek something else which has greater significance to my kingdom – your father's sword."

"My father's sword has been buried with him for all these long years."

"The other sword..."

_The other sword, _both Arthur and Merlin speculated. Then Arthur recalled the sword that was his father's most prized possession. A great battle fought between the two kingdoms which forever changed Uther's reputation,solidifying his status as a respected ruler of Camelot. The Broadsword was displayed prominently in the King's private study along with the armor and shield used during the battle.

"So that's the sword you seek," Arthur replied caressing his chin.

Merlin leaned over and whispered in his ear. "We both know why he wants that sword."

"I do and he shall not have it," he replied before redirecting his attention to Filmore. "Do you seek some sort of revenge upon me King Filmore? That battle of Verlam was won fairly by my father who claimed the sword as a prize."

Tristen remarked, "That sword has been a part of King Filmore's family for many generations. It would be a kind gesture to gift the sword back to the people of Lundene."

"Yet I cannot discount the cost to my own reputation for such a kind gesture."

Arthur stood with a look of disdain in his eyes. "On my honor I never sent you that message out of spite. I truly sought an alliance between us considering the many threats against both our kingdoms. As what often happens, circumstances changed part of my focus. If you knew Lady Guinevere's and my history and the obstacles we've had to overcome to be here today then you would understand why it has to be this way. Let there not be this quarrel amongst us for the sake of a broken engagement. I'm extended my hand of friendship towards you if you choose to go the other direction then I'm prepared to do that as well."

"King Filmore you must consider King's Arthur offer of peace very carefully," Merlin added. "Everyone is aware of Lundene's legendary archery skills in battle; couple that with the skilled tactics of Camelot's knights and you'll have a formidable force prepared to confront any enemy who dares threatens our shared borders."

Arthur continued, "An alliance such as ours creates a greater sense of peace for our people. What say you?"

While Gwen silently looked on, Arthur waited for his response as the king and his advisors conferred with each other. After a short while Filmore reluctantly stood and accepted Arthur's extended hand.

Arthur asked, "Is your request withdrawn?"

"It is. And a treaty stating Lundene's ownership of Temes?"

"Will be immediately drawn up by one of our clerks as soon as this meeting is finished..."

"And a peace alliance between our two kingdoms will also be prepared," Merlin chimed in.

"Certainly…King Arthur, Lady Guinvere, Merlin, I'll take my leave for a few moments and will return for the signing of our agreements."

Arthur gave him a respectful nod. "As you wish King Filmore..."

* * *

"Huh," Merlin let out a breath. "Why do I believe he was testing you and your skills as a leader?"

"I more believe he was testing all of us. Our youth doesn't preclude us from being shown the same respect as other rulers. We're up to the challenge of ruling a great kingdom such as Camelot."

"Both of you did an excellent job," Gwen complimented encircling her arms around Arthur's waist and sneaking in a kiss. To see him standing up for her against another king elated her heart.

"Pearson," Arthur called to one of his palace guards.

"My Lord?"

"Kindly go to Chancery and find Aldred, the keeper of the seals."

Once again Merlin drifted off into thoughts about the dream and its meaning. It weighed heavily on his mind especially Freya's words.

"Is everything alright Merlin?" Gwen asked concerned.

Merlin quickly replied, "I can't speak of it now."

"Then when can you speak of it?"

"I'm not sure but it will be soon."

"What are you two discussing?" Arthur asked joining the conversation. It concerned when they both just stood staring at each other without saying anything. "Would someone say something?"

"I promise I'll tell you both everything when the time is right," Merlin said before leaving the room.

"Merlin…"

Arthur wanted to go Merlin him but Gwen held unto him.

"Let's leave him alone. There seems to be much on his mind."

"In my heart I know it has something to do with Morgana"

"I feel the same way too but I take comfort in knowing that Merlin is on our side."

* * *

**Later On…**

It didn't go unnoticed when Arthur, Gwen and Merlin made their way onto the Great Hall's balcony and had a guard posted inside its doors to prevent anyone from going out there.

"It seems like they're having a rather private meeting," Elyan said to Gwaine while sipping his drink. "It must be really important for Arthur to have a guard standing by the doors."

"Whatever Merlin has discovered, tonight I don't want to know. Look around…" Their eyes scanned the room. "Everyone is happy – laughing, talking. Whatever tomorrow brings it will not interfere with this night….not for me." Gwaine walked off to join some other knights. Elyan shrugged his shoulders and followed his lead.

* * *

"Is it safe to say that now is that time?" Arthur asked with an anxious look on his face. Gwen's face mirrored his look.

Tonight was the evening when special awards were given out to those knights who performed best and showcased great skill during the jousting tournament. The feast afterwards was a culmination of the tournament. Of course tomorrow Arthur's and Gwen's wedding was planned to take place in the Throne Room already decorated with many of Gwen's favorite wild flowers.

"What is it that troubles you so much Merlin?"

"Morgana, and the fact that she has the blood stone in her possession."

"Blood stone?" they both asked in unison.

Merlin started to explain the significance of the blood stone and the danger it poses especially through in the hands of a mentally deranged Morgana. It left them stunned unable to really comprehend the full magnitude of Merlin's words. Arthur's eyes gazed out as far as it could, sensing his vast kingdom could all be gone in an instant and the people with it. He experienced these helpless emotions once before. His entire body felt weakened. Even with all his skills and winning those many battles, Morgana looked to be on the verge of conquering yet destroying the throne she so desired.

"What can be done?" He questioned Merlin…himself.

Camelot's future was entrusted to him and he was expected to push it forward and move it pass the mistakes of his father. Poor Gwen her unconditional love sustained him through many trying times yet all the Pendragon family brought her was hurt and suffering. Merlin suffered as well and so did many others who chose to stand by his side.

* * *

"Sister, are you alright?" Amelia asked Ellen who stood solemnly against the wall.

Amelia had been so carefree, drifting in and out of spirited conversations that she never noticed Ellen's somber state.

"I'm not doing too well but perhaps a good night's rest will be best."

"Then I shall come along with you."

"Stay and enjoy yourself. It's not every day one has an opportunity to mingle with so many people."

"Hush… I know what you really mean but I'll never enjoy myself completely if you're not here with me so it's agreed we'll bid everyone a good evening and be off to bed."

* * *

"Arthur I alone must stop her yet I'm aware that I'm not alone."

"It isn't fair that we can't do anything to assist you," Gwen said grasping his hands. They felt so cold and she rubbed them vigorously. "Lately there has been a bit of chasm between us but I can't bear the thought of this being the last night that I'll ever see you again." There were fresh tears in her eyes and Merlin pulled her into a warm hug.

Letting go Merlin wiped away his tears. "We're not to cry. There's so much left to do and don't ever forget where there's love there's also hope." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Arthur…" Merlin reached out to him. Arthur turned to stare at him with a look of sadness.

"I'm not going to say goodbye Merlin because I must believe in my heart that you'll succeed." Arthur struggled to keep himself together. "Merlin…you've been more than a friend or an advisor… you're more like a brother."

"Thanks for the kind words Arthur never knew you had it in you. I suppose you're not such a stupid prat after all," Merlin joked. "Gwen you've certainly worked a miracle here."

"Merlin…," Arthur humorously warned before they shared a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow it is," Merlin replied pressing his lips together. Gwen let out a stunned breath when he suddenly disappeared.

"Tell me you truly believe that he can do this?" Gwen asked against Arthur's chest. They remained outside.

"What choice do I have to think otherwise means these are the few remaining hours that we'll share together."

Gwen shut her eyes, snuggling in Arthur's warmth.

* * *

So here he stood on the banks of Lake Avalon waiting for Freya to rise from her watery tomb. Ever since her death, a stone wall went up around his heart. He intentionally built it brick by brick. No other woman understood him more than she did and the fact that they stayed connected made it much harder for him to consider anyone else.

"Merlin…lost in thought." Freya's voice was like music to his ears.

Huge smiles were etched on their faces. She stood on the lake's surface dressed in a flowing green gown, her long black hair styled in a series of loose curls.

"You look amazing. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well."

When she started walking towards him, Merlin grew excited. Maybe for the first time in so many years he'll have the chance to hold her in his arms. She came closer and closer to where he stood frozen, his heart beating rapidly.

"For tonight it's possible."

"It's possible!" he shouted pulling her into his arms then claiming her lips in an enthusiastic kiss, releasing those long pent up emotions.

* * *

"Our second try at this and…"

Arthur lovingly stroked her hair. "Look at me." Gwen's head remained on his chest. "Guinevere…please… look at me," his gentle voice urged her to react. Slowly she lifted her chin. His hands shifted over to her cheeks. "Show me that smile that I've always adored. Come on I know you still have it." Gwen pressed her lips tightly together then it spread into a smile. "There it is." He smiled back at her. "Look above… do you see the moon and the many bright stars in the heavens." She nodded. "Now listen carefully…I Arthur take you Guinevere to be my wife." Arthur noticed Gwen staring at him in disbelief. "Should our vows be for the sake of others or ourselves?"

"Ourselves," Gwen agreed.

"I, Arthur take you Guinevere to be my wife. I shall not seek to change you in anyway. I shall respect you as I respect myself. As I rise every morning your eyes will be the first I see and your lips the first I kiss. I promise to be loving, faithful and a loyal husband and never allow another to come between us for as long as we both shall live."

Arthur's grew quiet; his eyes told her it was her turn to say her vow.

"I, Guinevere take you Arthur to be my husband. I shall never seek to change your true character. You are love, my love and I respect you above all other men. I'll be by your side throughout the sunshine or storms of this life because in you I not only see Camelot's king but also my husband. I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you and remain by your side as long as we both shall live."

After saying those words, she experienced an immense sense of completion in her heart. They were no longer two souls searching to become one. There lay a different ambiance in the air surrounding them. She let out a huge sigh, expected tears streamed down her face. Arthur lightly brushed them aside with his knuckles but he too couldn't hold back his tears. "My heart is finally complete and I no longer feel afraid of what is to come."

"I love you Guinevere Pendragon."

Before Gwen responded he drew her into a passionate kiss. Both lips were warm and the taste of their mouths enticing. A sudden spark travelled throughout their entire bodies. His hands moved along her back then came to rest just below her waist while her fingers became entangled in his hair. They uttered distinct moans, sucking in harsh breaths not wanting the kiss to end. Other kisses had the same passion but couldn't compare to their first kiss as husband and wife. A short release then his mouth reclaimed hers again in a soft kiss, his breath warm against her face, the palms of his hands gently clasping her cheeks.

"My love, my wife…are you content?"

"Immensely my husband."

They embraced each other with renewed tears.

* * *

Freya sensed the time had come for them to part and for Merlin to continue his quest.

"Merlin…," she said softly taking a step back. The look on Merlin's face showed his hesitancy not because he didn't want to go but because he didn't know when he would see her like this again. "Open your heart to someone new and end your suffering."

"It's not possible especially when there's a chance to see you again."

"For a few brief moments," her hazel eyes also questioned. "Who would wish this existence on anyone?"

"As long as you're near, I can bear this burden."

Freya sighed shaking her tresses. No use in continuing a fruitless discussion when other matters demanded their attention.

"It's time Merlin and soon I and this body will fade away but before I go I must impart the last element for your transformation into the greatest warlock Emrys."

**Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter! Hlyste min nexte bebod! Geondlithe gesweorce Merlin. Alys, Onluc Merlin's sothan treow! Alys, Onluc Merlin's sothan treow!**

Merlin felt a strong force enter his body and began spreading all through him. At first he struggled against it, twisting his body in a futile effort to combat the overwhelming, intense sensation.

"Merlin, trust in my words…don't fight against it, accept it! This power is and has always been yours!"

He did trust her and finally Merlin listened, prepared to accept what he needed to overcome Morgana. He lifted up his arms and shouted.

**Abrecap Benda Onlucap Me! Abrecap Benda Onlucap Me!**

He felt amazingly strong, more powerful than he'd ever imagined yet a sense of peace enveloped him. Gone were the persistent doubts and fears which plagued him for so long. It was replaced with a renewed sense of purpose and an understanding of what must be done.

"If you had this power all along, why didn't you give it to me?"

_I didn't give you the power; it was always inside of you waiting for the perfect moment to be released. _

"And what was that moment?"

_I don't know. _Her human form was fading. _Merlin…Merlin…_

"Freya…my love…"

All too soon she was gone.

"In my heart I know we'll see each other again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11…**

**I really believed this would be my last chapter but it isn't, I still have one more chapter left to this tale. I hope you enjoy the read and leave a review. I must always mention that Merlin belongs to the BBC, I wished I owned the rights then they will have to show more affection between Arthur and Gwen :) **

With a single thought Merlin found himself at the Isle of Mona. To ordinary eyes elements of Mona's landscape resembled any throughout Camelot's vast unpopulated acreage. There were trees, flowers, snow covered mountains all of which was surrounded by an expansive blue hue. However there was never a sun to light the day or the moon to bring forth the evening; there was always light, the passage of time insignificant in a place created and kept alive by magic. At the apex of the tallest mountain called Heahbeorg stood a shrine composed of huge, blacken, rectangular stones separated inches apart, small fires suspended in the air lay at the center of each stone.

Merlin sensed the magic everywhere enhancing every action one was to take. He directed his eyes at the mountain and he was there. He observed Morgana draped in her dark garb, standing before a stone altar and heard her incantation over the blood stone. It glowed, blood red.

"You're here?" Morgana questioned in a low snarl. "You're not worthy of this place."

"And yet here I am. I must be worthy."

_Impotent Fool!_

"Your tongue may be sharper but you're still foolish for challenging my power." She quickly pushed forth her right hand and yelled, "**Acwele!**"

A streak of light came hurling towards Merlin but he easily caught it within his right palm. He manipulated his fingers, turning the light into a small ball of energy which slowly disappeared. A stunned Morgana stared at him with her mouth slightly parted.

"This cannot be!"

Merlin simply chuckled at her reaction. "Once you realize who I am then you'll know it really can be."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen enjoyed a wonderful stroll in and around the courtyard with the addition of the watchful eyes of the castle guards. Every now and then they would pause to kiss each other. Some kisses were short and sweet while others lingered long and passionate. After their lips released, they would stand for a moment and just smile hardly caring if the guards noticed such intimate displays of affection. At one point Arthur hoisted her high above him and Gwen squealed delightfully as he spun her around. They were lost in each other's eyes when her feet touched the earth again. An imperfect evening turned marvelously perfect.

"I love you so much," she whispered while cradling his face within her palms.

"I love you even more."

He stared at her moist lips and reclaimed them once again, suckling them hard. She moaned softly sensing a warm tingle growing inside of her as their tongues intertwined.

"You're quite the handsome distraction. Hmmm…Arthur?"

"Humph?"

"I'm certain Eleanor has already prepared my bath."

"You don't need a bath considering what we've planned for the rest of the evening."

After Arthur's announcement many rushed to congratulate them, unfortunately Sir Richard accidentally spilled godale on her burgundy dress. It took Gwen's reassuring touch to steady his anger. She also suggested the stroll to ease it even further.

"I don't want you to go… not just yet," he replied in a sultry tone, moving his hands up and down her slender waist. Thereafter he nuzzled along her neck. "I don't mind the smell of ale. You'll be bathed in my kisses."

"Seeing that you're a man, certainly you won't," she chuckled, "However I do prefer the sweet fragrance of wine compared to its bitter substitute. Besides there are things about this night I want to cherish close to my heart. The first and most important being your vow, those words of promise meant so much…"

He raised his head, gazing at her. "And I will never forget your promises. It is all I've longed for throughout our entire relationship. Never has a woman so captured my heart and soul like you have. I'm so thankful to Merlin for bringing you back to me."

She joined their foreheads and said, "Arthur whenever I'm near you, I always feel exceptional, loved. It's been a long, difficult road for the both of us. Now tonight I'm officially your wife not someone who just stepped out of a tavern…do you understand?"

"I do."

"Then come…."

She intertwined their fingers and led him up the stone steps. Inside the guards respectfully greeted and the light from the torches guided them along the wide hallway as they walked arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm planning on taking advantage of our free time we may still share together without others questioning our conduct."

"In what way my love," Gwen questioned leaning her head against his shoulder.

"After your coronation, we'll spend a week in the royal manor house at Welham. I'm sure we'll make much of our stay there."

She smiled at his words and made to respond until she noticed the pale beauty standing alone, gazing out the large window. By her gold and red gown she believed her to be one of the nobles.

"Arthur…look…" Arthur turned to look and suddenly felt ill at ease. Her realized Gwen had never met her. "I've never seen her before now. Who is she?"

"She's King Filmore's daughter, Princess Mildred…"

The King declined Arthur's invitation to the feast but promised to attend the coronation ceremony.

"She's very lovely. Please introduce us," Gwen stated without hesitation and Arthur acquiesced, taking her hand as they strolled over to the Princess. Her heart beat a little faster coming closer to seeing the woman meant to replace her on the throne although never in Arthur's heart.

"Good Evening Princess Mildred."

She didn't around immediately but when she did, she focused her full attention on Arthur. "Good Evening, Your Majesty," she said while curtseying low.

"I would love to introduce my wife, Lady Guinevere Pendragon."

Mildred leaned forward, her eyes almost popped open in amazement but she caught herself.

"Congratulations… to the both of you," she fashioned a quaint smile, entwining her fingers together. To Gwen she simply gave her a head nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Guinevere Pendragon. You are looking very beautiful this evening." The compliment never really registered on her face.

Gwen could excuse her behavior considering her own experiences with Arthur in similar situations.

"Thank you. It's my pleasure as well and your dress is quite beautiful as well. Considering the circumstances, I pray that you have been treated kindly thus far."

"Indeed I have. Camelot is a splendid kingdom and everyone has been very accommodating. My only wish…" She paused suddenly, lowering her head then moving errant strands behind her ears.

Gwen understood the signs all too well; either Mildred was falling in love or was already there. The Princess may also have been watching their intimate moments from the window.

"Arthur I'll leave you two alone for the moment," she said kissing the side of his lips. She preferred not to say anything more to Princess Mildred.

Arthur grasped her fingers. "Don't be too long."

"I won't."

He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before letting go and regarding her as she walked away. They stood silent each waiting for the other to speak. His awkward feeling growing further, knowing there were still words that needed to be said and hoped his response would be appropriate.

"May I speak freely?"

"You may."

"She is indeed a lovely woman and by the look in your eyes I can see how much you love her. …If she hadn't return would our marriage been realized?"

"I do love Guinevere with all my heart and because of that love there wasn't the chance of it ever being realized." He began to see the signs of sadness in her eyes. "Merlin warned be what may become of this decision but I foolishly chose not to listen to his sage advice. My actions have caused you hurt and for that I seek your forgiveness."

Her eyes softened. "And I forgive you. Any woman would admire and be drawn to your presence. I knew the type of man you are from the first time we met. Lady Guinevere should be grateful to have been chosen and I hope she appreciates the great love that you bestow upon her."

"Is it because you were born noble and she wasn't that you utter those words?"

Mildred didn't know how to respond, pressing her lips together.

"Nay Princess, it is I who appreciates the love that _**she**_ has bestowed upon me. Without her I wouldn't have become the King or the man that you so admire. I sent her away without just cause and it almost cost me everything I hold near and dear to my heart."

"How could you not find her?"

"I honestly don't know but I did my best."

"I wish she had returned earlier then I wouldn't be experiencing all these different emotions…"

"I pray one day you will share that love with a man who deserves it."

"The way you speak demonstrates that Camelot is unlike any other kingdom. Princesses' lives are cast around for political gains not love. It makes me envy her more and I always will because she has you and always will."

She turned to walk away but Arthur couldn't allow her to leave just yet. Something troubled his thoughts.

"Princess Mildred there's another matter that we need to discuss most urgently."

"Certainly, Your Highness."

"As I've told your father during our meeting, I'm the only person to blame for what has happened. My wife is the dearest thing to my heart and I expect everyone to treat her with the respect she has earned as the future Queen of Camelot. I've created your unhappiness, not my wife," he reiterated, "She is worthy of greater respect than myself."

"Forgive me Your Majesty. You've shown me the error of my judgment. The next time we meet I shall show her the utmost respect as Queen of Camelot."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Do it Morgana, align our powers and make me known to him._

"It isn't necessary I do not fear Merlin's words or his little displays of power. He can easily be dismissed."

_Then why is he here! This place cannot be visited by any marauding warlock. _

"Then why am I here. You've always feared one being who is capable of destroying you. Don't you remember Morgana…_He is your destiny… and he is your doom_. I am Emrys!"

Morgana's eyes grew wide, searching for any visible clues on or around Merlin. Emrys, her greatest fear but she imagined someone with more power than those demonstrated by this imposter.

"That's Impossible," she scoffed at the notion. "Or you would have been rid of me a long time ago!"

_Recite the spell Morgana or my power will leave you. _

"Maybe your once innocence got in the way but no longer…"

"Enough talk!"

**Beo Strangra Ond Steacra! Strengthe Ealdan Aewfaestnesse!**

Morgana's body started to slowly rise from the ground. Merlin saw something else as well; her body started glowing blood red. The power of the stone had been transferred.

**Apeostnian! **

Morgana's appearance altered; along with her body her eyes turned blood red, her voice deep, unusual, cold.

_Well Emrys I have no fear of you. It is you who should fear me now. Fear Dreor! **Acwele!**_

A blood streak shot from her eyes striking Merlin hard, sending him crashing to the ground. The attack reverberated inside every part of him but his body absorbed the blow very well; he wasn't dead though he tasted fresh blood on his lips.

_**ARGHHHH! **_

"Are you surprised that I'm not dead?" Merlin asked, wiping away the small bit of blood from the side of his mouth while standing up. "You've had your chance now it's my turn."

**GEHAEFTAN!**

A silver beam sprung forth and began steadily winding its way up from her feet, coiling around and around and around.

_What's this?!_

Morgana could barely move. She merely watched perplexed. When the beam reached her upper arms it began slowly constricting. Morgana let out a sinister laugh.

_You can't bind me!_

_**ONLUCAP ME!**_

"Your spell cannot release the hold I have on you. Now you can never deny who I am!" Merlin's eyes glowed. "Feel the pain that you have inflicted on so many. Their spirits are eagerly crying out for your punishment and I intend to sate them."

**Hierste Thaet Cicen Sona! **

_**AHHHH! AHHHHH!**_

Such an intense pain took over her body and the beam affected her power as well. She slowly drifted towards the ground where she fell on her knees before Merlin's feet.

"I must do know what I've failed to do so many times."

"Merlin, wait!"

* * *

Gwen was surprised to find that Ellen and Amelia weren't still at the feast. Since she'd taken up residence in Arthur's chamber, the two occupied her vacant room. After taking her bath, a refreshed Gwen dressed and dismissed Eleanor for the evening. She then allowed Ellen to brush and style her hair which had been beautifully placed in a chignon.

"I'm very ecstatic about your marriage to Arthur," Amelia remarked gleefully with her hands clasped together. "My one regret is our absence when Arthur made the announcement. But Ellen wasn't feeling well and we decided it best to leave."

Ellen countered, "I told her she could stay…"

Gwen angled her neck to face her. "If you're not feeling well then I could ask Gaius to see you."

"I'm afraid it's not a sickness than can be cured with medicine," Amelia enlightened.

"Amelia!" a disgruntled Ellen shrieked at her and their argument began.

While the sisters argued, Gwen's mind briefly drifted to Arthur and his conversation with Mildred. The argument grew louder snapping Gwen back to reality.

"Ladies…please!"

"Forgive us, Your Highness."

"Ellen, please take a seat beside your sister and I shall share a confidence. Promise me that you won't disclose any of this outside of this room."

The sisters stared at each other briefly then returned their gaze to Gwen saying, "We promise."

"When Merlin first came to Camelot, I too believed myself falling in love with him." The sisters gasped at the revelation. "He was the first man who stood up for others without fear of reprisals. He truly cares for our welfare even at his own expense. What woman wouldn't find that admirable?"

"That's all the qualities I see in him as well," Ellen reflected.

"Yet Merlin only saw me as a good friend."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I struggled at first but I grew to realize that I hadn't really been in love at all merely infatuated with the idea. What did I know about love? Only what I heard the other maids discuss. It surprised me when I finally found it in Camelot's prince."

"King Arthur is your one true love," Amelia injected.

"He is and it took us a long while to get where we are now."

"Your Highness what is love? Then I'll know how to decipher between the two."

"Love Is…"

They heard a knocking at door.

"Amelia, please see who it is."

Amelia did as requested.

"I'm certain it's the King," Ellen observed.

"I'm certain as well," Gwen smiled then returned to their original conversation. "When you're so young you often believe that you know everything in this world and all that it has to offer. It's only when you've matured that you realized the best is yet to come. Sometimes love can be found in the strangest places."

When Amelia approached, Gwen and Ellen stood.

"Your Highness, Ither says the King is anxiously asking for you."

"Then I must leave you both but Ellen, please consider my words carefully and don't be dishearten for too long."

"I'll remember your words."

"Good evening Your Highness," both sisters said and curtsied.

* * *

Gwen slowly turned the door knob and slipped inside the vacant outer room. She thought it odd that Arthur wasn't standing or sitting outside but she soon found him. The bedroom appeared slightly changed, the bed linens a brighter shade of burgundy and a few more lighted candles added a romantic ambiance. Her whole body flushed with desire seeing a naked Arthur half lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows above the plush pillows. She noticed his relaxed member becoming aroused.

Gwen consciously licked her lips, goose pimples dotting her skin. It wasn't the first or the last time she'd see him this way but tonight seemed different.

"Forgive me," she uttered absentmindedly.

Her lovely brown eyes swept over his exposed skin most of which was a golden hue from his days of training in the sun. Seeing a few battle scars here and there added to its allure. She felt her need constrict from wanting to touch and be touched by every part of him.

A wide smile graced Arthur's face. "It seems you were worth the wait," he replied quite mischievously.

Those soft brown curls hung loosely around the sides of her face and nestled along her shoulders down her back. She untied her silk robe to reveal her ankle length, lavender nightgown made from the finest sheer linen which left little to his imagination.

"There are times when your beauty amazes me and leaves me delirious," he whispered with his eyes and body saying much more. "Come to me," he compelled her with an outstretched hand.

She eagerly climbed into his embrace, locked in his intense gaze. For a few moments no words were spoken, his palms rested on her cheeks while hers lay on his shoulders as she sat astride his hips, elevating her nightgown to mid-thigh, allowing her moist heat to be in direct contact with his fully erect member.

"Huh…huh…huh…Is my scent better than ale?"

Her jasmine scent filled his nostrils with its aromatic fragrance.

"Much, much sweeter," he breathed hot against her face with their lips a few inches apart. "I need you so much yet…"

"Yet…Huh…"

Arthur utters a low groan as she grinds against him, attempting to change his mind otherwise.

"Very, very clever my beloved but there's still some will left in me."

She lowers her eyelids when his tongue glides across her bottom lip, the action deliberately, frustratingly slow until he fully captures her yielding lips. Thereafter his lips release their hold, finding a new refuge on the nape of her neck, leaving a love mark while his fingers untie the ribbon of her nightgown. The fabric easily slides down her shoulders and his tongue soon follows. A moan escapes her lips, her body quivers when the nightgown drifts pass her sensitive nipples. She throws her head back, grasping at his neck as his tongue suckles its erect peaks while his hands massage the undersides of her chocolate mounds.

Arthur chuckles when she suddenly pushes him downward wanting to end his seductive torture.

"Are you at my leisure, my husband?"

"I'm at your leisure my beautiful Queen."

She lifts her arms and he aids her in removing her nightgown which helplessly falls to the floor. His eyes are transfixed by her perfect form illuminated by the flames of the burning candles.

"In my eyes, you are most perfect."

"And in my eyes," she begins leaning forward, kissing his torso, "You were created perfect…"

Arthur groans deep, his fingers playing within her curls as Gwen leaves her own mark of affection. She lifts her head wanting to see the reaction of his gorgeous blues as she grasps his throbbing member.

"Uh…"

She eases down her wet, fiery entrance, taking in all his fullness, crying out in pleasure, completely satiated.

They were so lost in each other's stare, gasping breaths, distinct and indistinct moans filling the air. Gwen's body bounced up and down, hair becoming flat by the infusion of sweat. Her left hand gripped Arthur's right wrist as it massaged her breast while his left thumb makes pleasurable circles around her clit. She could no longer bear to hold back the orgasm threatening to overtake her; she closed her eyes, arching her hips into him.

"Arthur!"

Her walls closed tightly around his member and he too cries out her name and his love for her. They fall away from each other, both trembling, breathing rapidly.

Afterwards they lay in each other's embrace completely silent, Gwen apparently distracted.

"Your husband is jealous that another has stolen away your thoughts," Arthur teases while his fingers contentedly strokes along her spine.

"I wonder where he is now and how he's doing," Gwen remarked, laying her head against Arthur's chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat almost like an instrument being played.

"Merlin always finds a way to succeed even when we're not certain that he can. Guinevere…." Gwen lifts her eyes to meet his. "He is safe," he said with much sincerity.

"Indeed," she smiles at him.

"And another thing…," he whispers pulling her face towards his. "I'm not quite finished."

"Neither am I."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update bc a lot of things kept getting in the way not the least of which was Christmas. In Belize Christmas is spring cleaning for us and I'm still recovering :D PS. I'm sort of disappointed in the ending of the final season...I haven't seen it but from what I've read, I'm definitely not looking forward to it. I wish they had shown more of Gwen and Arthur's love for each other. **

**First of all I would like to thank those who took the time out to review my story...your compliments, suggestions and just sharing your enjoyment of my story warmed my heart and it also assisted me greatly in writing this story. I also want to thank those who've read and stuck around for my updates even when I kept you guys waiting...sorry. I may have other stories in the future bc I'm interested in other couples. I may also have a follow up to this story but who knows at this bc I'm just happy to have finished this story..finally :D**

**As always all relevant characters belong to the BBC except for those that I've created. Without further adieu here's my final chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the read and leave your reviews for it may prompt me to write another :)**

Merlin heard Iseldir's voice plainly calling out to him. A range of questions that might otherwise penetrate his mind, foremost being why he was there, failed to register. They remained two other voices distracting him – one he knew to be Morgana and the other he supposed to be Dreor.

_You're not going to leave me! If it weren't for my efforts then your existence wouldn't be possible!_

_Least you forget High Priestess; it was you who sought me out!_

_You waited for me and my power brought you life. Mine Alone!_

_Your power pales in comparison to Emrys…_

As the conversation went along, Dreor last words made him acutely aware of what was about to happen. Morgana's hands clasped tightly to his feet and he discerned a strange force infiltrating his being, pushing its way upwards. The sensation in his feet grew intensely like a powerful surge of heat; he needed to do something straightaway.

**Ic Thin Sawol Her Beluce! Ic The Withdrif! Fleoghe!**

Morgana's body was forcefully flung through the air, hitting hard against one of the rectangular stones. She groaned in pain, lying semiconscious upon the ground.

_Emrys it won't be that easy. I'm already a part of you. There's nothing you can do to be rid of me!_

It felt quite strange to have his body invaded by such a powerful entity; not unlike being overcome by a school of piranhas tearing apart at your flesh.

"Indeed there is something I can do. Dreor you'll find I'm much stronger than you give me credit for and I shall defeat you!"

**Min Strangest Might Hate Pe!**

"My power is too great, too pure for evil to gain control! Yet since you crave it so intensely I shall give it you!"

_AHHH! Too Much…too much…too much power…AHHHH! __**Forletap Me! Forletap Me! Forletap Me!**_

Iseldir stood behind Merlin mesmerized; unable to remove his eyes from Merlin's glowing from, changing into two distinct colors from red to blue then back again. His body stood rigid until his arms flew straight into the air.

**Lasa N-Uile Fil Ocum Ocus Lasa Nuile Fil Induim! Yfel Gaest Ga Thu Fram Thisselichaman!**

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_

A red plume of smoke sprung forth from his body. It shot up into the air, spreading across the expanse and soon dissipated. Merlin expelled shallow breaths; beads of sweat dotted his face, arms slowly returning to his side.

* * *

To look at her now crouching like a deformed, dark creature inching her way up, allowing the stone to steady her balance. He despised the ghastly, paleness of her skin, the dark and green veins becoming even more prominent on her face and hands not hidden by her black attire. Those once gorgeous blue eyes turned yellow and they were now staring back at him with great hatred and a hint of fear. Blessed fate afforded him this chance to undo a wrong committed by himself. She shall pay dearly for past sins and will no longer be able to commit any longer. He started his approach.

"Merlin," Iseldir called out to him.

"It's my responsibility alone to see this through."

"You want my blood on your hands," Morgana snarled at him, both palms keeping her balanced against the stone. "Weren't we once good friends?"

The question mocked his sensibilities. "Why ask that question when you gave up that title long ago."

Iseldir's voice pleaded, "Merlin you don't need to do this. We shall deal with her accordingly."

Who was we? Merlin thought but he was distracted by a crazed stare emanating from her eyes which made him pause.

"My power is greater than yours and this stone will help me over you." She glided her palms up and down the smooth granite. "Oh I know that look in your eyes." She lifted her chin up slightly and let out a small chuckle. "You thoroughly hate me but I never chose this; it was chosen for me."

"Merlin..," Iseldir stood directly in his path but Merlin hardly noticed. "Don't allow this searing hatred to consume you. Even after you strike her down, the hatred will still remain and take over."

"If you know this to be so then why entrust this power to me?"

"Why don't you tell Iseldir to go away? He has no part to play in this affair. This is our battle alone. I know what you want Merlin – what you need. I can give it to you if you only let me."

Her body moved to the rhythm of her voice making it difficult for Merlin to gauge her true emotions which bordered between lucid or completely crazed. It was beginning to affect his resolve. What was once so clear became murky. Did he really hate her that much? It was like he'd been battling against her for ages without absolute success. She was always a threat to Camelot's peace, to Arthur and Gwen's happiness. She caused countless deaths and heaped many miseries upon an innocent people. _Did he truly hate her?_ He doubted his powers to overcome this force, Camelot's ward. He needed to request Arthur's patience to trust him to do so even though he never really trusted himself. Certainly he hated her.

"Everyone knows what you want…."

Merlin pushed forward his hand and uttered, **Gewseore, hine beclyppe!**

He regarded her as she struggled for air, her fingernails clawing away at her throat. How many had begged her to live and she easily snuffed it out without a second thought or mercy.

_Merlin, this isn't who you are._

No mistaken whose voice that was that prompted him. Finally his heart listened.

"For a time your death would have been my pleasure….it isn't anymore." He released his hold and she fell to the ground with a thud, her palms flat on the ground, gasping for air. "Do with her what you will," he ended quickly turning around.

"Coward…," the word came out in a meek voice but it escaped his thoughts.

Iseldir strolled up beside him. "She'll see that our judgment is longer, much harsher."

"Do with her what you will."

"Never reveal these events to anyone," Iseldir cautioned.

"I shall not," Merlin replied then teleported himself back to the shore of Lake Avalon.

* * *

He exhaled a heavy sigh. All the emotions of coming face to face with Morgana were slowly being drained out of his system. His body sank down to the ground, he folded his legs together, his head hung down low. Immediately he sensed Freya's presence nearby.

He admitted, "The task wasn't mine to complete."

_Does that upset you?_

"Not really…there'll be other challengers to face, other battles to contend."

_You've done well Merlin. I'm certain everyone will be proud of you as I am…always._

His blue eyes gazed over the water's edge and he gently whispered this spell, **Aetiewe me Freya**

Her reflection immediately appeared on the water, smiling back at him.

"My Love, I couldn't have done any of this without your help."

_As long as you need me, I'm always by your side._

His traced the outline of her face and the water rippled beneath his index finger.

"Till we meet again..."

* * *

Sleep? Who could envisioned that necessary task when their future as husband as wife lay before them. After such an especially difficult journey who could fault them for being selfish for these few hours. So many years spent apart yet their love never too far away to remind them that one day fate would be kind and grant them their hearts yearning.

From the bed, to the floor along the adjacent walls then back to the bed again; there wasn't any space off limits to their evening of torrid lovemaking. The air permeated with the scents, the varying moans and groans of need and desire – skin slapping hard against skin creating a profusion of sweat. Each gave their all and yet still yearned for more.

_Let this bed symbolize our escape from the outside world. No one or anything will dare intrude or interfere. _

_And it shall be._

The rays of the sun couldn't penetrate through the heavy drapery covering the windows. They lay undisturbed snuggled in a tight embrace; Arthur's arm draped across her shoulders and the other resting across her slender waist, his warm breath caressed the hairs on the top of her head. Gwen's head lay on his chest; one arm beneath and other lay close to his heart. Her ears became attuned to the noises outside and she stirred.

"Hmmm…."

When she attempted to unwrap herself from Arthur's warmth, her eyes popped opened and she pressed her lips together. Her body ached so badly especially between her inner thighs and her legs felt stiff. Who could believe that an evening filled with so much passion would bring about so much hurt. It felt as if she'd endured a week's training with Arthur and his knights. This situation necessitated a hot bath. She needed to walk not stumble on her coronation day. She groaned disapprovingly when she touched her hair. She didn't really want to think about it and raked her fingers through the tangled mess. She gazed over at Arthur's muscular form as it shifted searching for her presence.

She playfully smacked his chest and Arthur groaned, "Huh," as he vigorously rubbed his eyes. "Awake my…" Then she realized the real significance of the moment. "Arthur…Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes popped opened when he felt Gwen shaking him.

"A new day is upon us!"

"A new day…," he murmured still not fully awake.

"Indeed it is a new day. Come…we must welcome it!"

She managed to crawl over him and landed gingerly unto the floor. She winced with every step she took until she reached the window, quickly pulling aside the drapery, revealing the bright rays which felt warm on her skin. Arthur soon followed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Outside Camelot had long since awakened to the day and everyone was either moving around performing a specific task or standing in groups engaged in conversation. In a few hours the castle's courtyard will be teeming with those wishing to see and greet the new Queen of Camelot.

"Once again Merlin has succeeded," Arthur stated as Gwen leaned her head back against him, sliding her hands across his.

"We will forever be indebted to him for all he has done for us. It's such a glorious day and I'll never take another for granted ever again."

* * *

Mercifully after taking a hot bath, it made it possible for her to walk naturally. Arthur's blue hues beamed at the sight of her as she entered the room. With the coronation ceremony being hours away, she donned a modest ankle length, lavender surcoat with bell sleeves and matching waist belt. Her once tangled tresses were styled into spiral curls which hung loosely along her back and across her shoulders.

"There you are my lovely wife…Guinevere Pendragon," he remarked stretching out both hands to greet her.

Gwen's entire body tingled at the sound of her new title being uttered from his lips. Her eyes took notice of how handsome he appeared dressed casually in a navy blue tunic with a black leather belt worn loosely around his waist and black trousers. She happily went into his arms and they shared a warm, intense kiss.

"There was time that I didn't believe this day would come," she said laying her head on his left shoulder.

"And I too was trapped by my own fears of you never returning to my arms…yet here we are. We are very much indebted to Merlin for making this possible."

"Indeed we are." She lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

"I love you too Guinevere Pendragon."

They started laughing then they kissed each other sweetly. Afterwards they strolled towards the table. On its surface a decanter of wine, slices of bread, beef, salmon and a small jar of honey were arranged neatly along with the silver cutlery and chalices.

"I see you've allowed another place setting."

"A special guest will be arriving very shortly," Arthur explained pulling out her seat.

Gwen's heart became elated. "Merlin…"

"None other but he's never been someone to arrive in a timely fashion."

As she seated herself, he leaned over by her ear, inhaling her fresh scent then whispering, "my love how was your bath?'

His warm breath touching her skin sent another bolt surging down her spine. "I-I enjoyed it… immensely."

"If only there was room for me as well."

"If you want it to be so then it shall be," she replied slyly.

He hurriedly kissed her cheek then proceeded to his chair. Too many passionate thoughts wondering through his mind, it was imperative that he quell his arousal for the time being. He poured himself a glass of wine and quickly swallowed it. Gwen found his action amusing.

"My husband, are you considering building a bath for two?"

"The thought has crossed my mind along with some others."

"I'm certain we'll find time later on for whatever is on your mind presently," she chaffed at him.

"I'll make sure of it," he winked at her. When his eyes lingered, she sensed warmth pooling around her center. Two hours ago she couldn't bear for him to touch her there and now… She shifted her eyes downwards, clearing her throat.

Arthur seemed delighted at this reversal. "I'm certain that a glass of wine will relieve your irritated throat." She nodded lightly patting above her chest.

* * *

He regarded her carefully as Gwen sipped her wine thereafter sampling bits of fare here and there while none reached her empty plate. It appeared her good mood had suddenly been replaced.

"Aren't you famished as I am?" Arthur asked before consuming a huge slice of beef then drinking some of his wine.

"I am as well..."

"Is there something wrong with the fare? Is it not to your liking?"

"The food is excellent there're just some things troubling my thoughts…"

As if he knew her next words he interjected, "I have the utmost faith in you Guinevere Pendragon." He bestowed upon her his golden Pendragon smile. Her heart raced as she lovingly gazed back at him, waiting for him to continue. "I recall a time when I wasn't too confident in becoming King and the words you spoke to me..._a greater king than your father could ever be_. I'll never forget those words and how it inspired me to be the man that you believed me to be."

"All those words were, are true…your greatness has always been inside of you."

"And you have that same greatness to rule by my side and be an equal on the throne. Are you concerned about the nobles still?"

"In some ways I am. They'll scrutinize my every move, every decision. Whenever I stumble they're certain to go running to you lodging their grievances."

"And I shall silence them…don't I have ears to listen and eyes to see, I won't ever need their assistance. Besides some of them have the same complaints about my rule. It's very doubtful that they'll seek me out. My decision to make you my wife would be highest upon their list of criticisms against my decision making. They'll never change my mind because I considered it my greatest achievement."

"Arthur my heart has always been prepared to love you; to one day become your wife and remain by your side…Until now I've never really grasped all the responsibilities that come along with that decision."

"I'm more than certain that together we'll take Camelot into a new, fantastic age where men and women aren't judged whether or not they've had a noble upbringing."

"It's already begun."

He reached over, grasping her hands, hoisting them to his lips and kissing both very gently. She exhaled a deep breath, parting her lips, bracing herself for the kiss they were certain to share only to be interrupted by a succession of knocks on the door.

"Come!"

"Arthur…Guinevere…"

Both stood at the sound of his voice and an ecstatic Gwen rushed into his arms.

"Merlin it's so wonderful to see you again." Gwen started crying on his shoulder.

"Gwen, how could I bring about such tears?"

"All happy tears my wonderful friend." She lifted her face, her eyes carefully scrutinizing his features. His piercing blue eyes stared back at her confusedly. "Morgana didn't hurt you?"

"I never gave her an opportunity to do so." Still she patted his upper torso listening for any signs of pain. "The way you're making such a fuss over me one may believe I'm your husband," he chuckled.

"Everyone knows otherwise. …Merlin great to see that you came back in one piece," he said embracing him warmly as Gwen stood aside.

"Oh Arthur, how could you not believe." Subsequently Merlin stretched an arm over each of their shoulders. "It is great to be home and be around those I love. To see my two greatest friends finally together, in love, married makes it all worthwhile."

"Gwen and I both agree that if it hadn't been for your efforts, we wouldn't be where we are today. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to come and I'll do my best to assist you."

"One day I shall take you up on that offer."

"And what of your own happiness?" Gwen asked sincerely.

His mind instantly considered Freya. "Don't concern yourself…in many ways I am indeed very content. I've found a sense of happiness that others may not be able to comprehend."

"Come, sit, and dine with us."

Merlin took his seat adjacent to Arthur and directly across from Gwen. Gwen poured him a glass of wine but Merlin arranged his own plate.

Arthur asked, "So what can you tell us?"

"There isn't much I can share. Only that it has been a long, arduous journey of great discovery. Personally I've had to overcome my own doubts and fears. For me to defeat Morgana I needed to empower myself but rest assured she is no longer and shall never interfere in our lives again."

Gwen clapped her hands gleefully.

"Even though she was my half-sister, I don't feel any sadness regarding this news…"

Immediately Merlin warned, "We can never rest on our laurels. We must always remain vigilant. There'll always be new enemies wanting to claim Camelot's throne."

"I'm confident in our leadership, our alliances and the strength of our knights to conquer all who dares threaten Camelot's peace."

As he spoke he and Gwen affectionately stared at each other. Thereafter he spread some honey on a piece of bread and offered it to her. Although she yearned to do so, she refrained from licking his fingertips.

"If you weren't my friends, I'll find this display rather sickening," he chided them, sipping his wine.

"Then I suggest you close your eyes for what I'm about to do," Arthur said while leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Gwen's lips. Suddenly there was another knock at the door which shifted everyone's focus. "You two remain seated…"

"Gwen is there something on your mind that you wish to share with me?"

"Why do you ask?" She avoided his eyes as she added a piece of beef to her plate.

"I sense…"

Just then Arthur came rushing back in offering his apologies; a particular situation needed his urgent attention. He promised to return as soon as possible, kissing her cheek before leaving.

* * *

"You can ask anything of me; after all I am your second best friend since Arthur now has the title of being first," he smiled at her.

"Is there a note of jealously in your tone?"

"Nay my Queen…," he hoisted his glass. "I can always claim to be your first kiss."

"Merlin!" Gwen giggled, a little horrified. "Don't ever share that with him."

"I promise never to do so. Although upsetting that massive ego…" When saw Gwen's narrowed stare. "I promise…I promise."

"Merlin there is something I need to ask of you and I want you to respond honestly."

For a while Gwen had been quietly pondering the question in her mind.

"Go on."

"Do you see children in Arthur's and my future? Ever since I've learned about Albert's true nature, it's become a fear of mine."

Merlin stared at her intensely, a bit blindsided by the question, unsure of how to respond, wanting to make it sincere. There was so much hope, fear in those adorable brown eyes.

"Honestly…I don't know…I've asked…."

Gwen interrupted, angling her head to one side. "You've asked? Why did you ask?" Merlin sighed heavily, replacing his glass and leaning back against his chair. "You've carried that same fear," Gwen realized with a look of horror in her eyes, "Since…"

"Since you told me about the curse Morgana admitted she placed on you."

Gwen lowered her eyelids. "Arthur's and Camelot's legacy must go on and shouldn't end because of _me_."

"Camelot's destiny is you and Arthur. He loves you completely. Whether or not you're able to bear children isn't of any consequence. "

"And I love him the same but must I give up hoping that one day a child will be created from that love? What was revealed?"

"My friend all hope is not lost."

"So it is possible," she brightened.

"It is."

"Then I'll hold on tightly to that hope," she replied with a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Arthur returned and teased, "You two must have been quite bored by my absence."

"I see some things never really change," Merlin chuckled.

"Quite," Gwen wholeheartedly agreed, "Especially with such a handsome husband to occupy my time."

"My wife is equally lovely."

"Uh, how long must I suffer," Merlin snorted and they all laughed.

"Arthur I have something to ask of you."

"Humph…," Arthur responded, staring at her, unsure of her statement.

"You are a renowned swordsman and I would love for you to train me…"

Merlin unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

Arthur asked, "Merlin…what's so amusing?"

"You training Gwen...it will be more play than any actual training. Gwen, I suggest you ask Elyan or Leon to assist you."

"I can train her correctly," Arthur insisted.

"So will these trainings take place in the mornings or evenings?"

Arthur shot Merlin a look. "My love, don't listen to Merlin, I'll take the task most seriously even though there'll be a time or two when your beauty blinds our purpose…"

Merlin snorted again but when they both shot him disgusted looks he lifted up both palms apologizing.

"Merlin, Arthur now that's settled let's raise our glasses in toast."

"To Camelot's bright future ahead...," Gwen started.

"To old foes being vanquished…," Arthur continued.

"And to new beginnings…," Merlin ended.

* * *

Walking into the throne room she perceived all eyes fixated on her as they stood earnestly waiting for her entrance. She knew for some it didn't matter how gorgeous she appeared – a full length blue velvet gown with gold satin embroidered paneling dominating the center and also lining the cathedral sleeves. A pearl necklace with sapphire pendants and matching earrings accentuated the look.

"_It was my mother's and I believe it should be gifted to you."_

"_They're absolutely exquisite and I'll cherish them for the rest of my days." _

She focused her eyes on the one person who mattered most – Arthur. The sweet smile he showed her calmed her racing heart as he stood waiting on the dais donning his red Pendragon tunic accented with gold, a ruby attached his red cape lined with gold satin; on his head rested his crown.

She never turned her head to either side as she approached him even though she heard a few whispers. Upon reaching the top stair of the dais, she knelt down before him. Arthur retrieved her crown from its resting place on a pillow held by one of the young squires who seemed in awe of the whole spectacle. The queenly crown was similar to Arthur's although flanked with impressive jewels and pearls.

"Guinevere Pendragon by the power vested in me I crown you…_Queen of Camelot_."

It seemed like a lifetime of dreams culminating into a moment so long in the making; the second happiest moment after her marriage. When he placed the crown upon her head, she felt like no one could take away her sense of accomplishment. She settled both her hands into Arthur's waiting palms as he assisted her to her feet. The shouts of long live the Queen echoed from the gathering while the two shared a passionate kiss. From a short distance away Merlin and Gaius stood clapping.

"I'm prouder of all of you than I've ever been before," Gaius stated turning slightly towards Merlin. "Let the new age of Camelot begin."

Merlin smiled and continued shouting, "Long live the Queen!"

"This is as it should be, I suppose," Mildred reluctantly acknowledged, clapping politely.

"As it should be," King Filmore agreed.

Outside the crowd was whipped into a frenzied state, their shouts of joy becoming increasingly louder. After their lips parted, they stared momentarily at each other before turning towards the gathering and smiling. Thereafter they strolled towards the balcony to the sounds of long live the king and queen.

* * *

The coronation ceremony made for a long day and an even longer evening. At times it grew arduous greeting, smiling and conversing with everyone who sought audience with them. After a while they expertly slipped away as did Merlin who sought out Kilgharrah in the middle of the forest.

_Perhaps it's no longer appropriate to address you as young warlock; henceforth I'll call you by your true name… Emrys. I've always had the utmost respect for you even though there were times you challenged my belief._

"It's gratifying to hear your words." Merlin took in a deep breath. "I'm confident in myself and Camelot's future now that Arthur and Guinevere's rule is finally solidified."

_For the time being we all have a moment to breathe until the next challenge comes our way. Albion is almost here and I'm glad that my eyes will be able to see it come to pass._

* * *

They lay face to face, gazing adoringly into one another's eyes, their breathing returning to normal after being utterly sated from an infusion of passionate lovemaking. So many different revelry going on outside of their bedroom window but they chose to ignore all of them only hearing and listening to their own sweet melody. Tomorrow they would bid farewell to King Filmore and his daughter. Thereafter they too will leave on that highly anticipated weeklong sabbatical.

"There're not enough words or ways to show you how much I adore you completely – mind, body, soul...I've always belonged to only you…you have all of me. May I forever remind you of this love that we will forever share..."

He wiped away the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. After so much time apart, she was extremely happy they were dwelling in the here and now; finally together as it should have been so long ago. Time may have stolen the years but never their love.

"What more can I say? What words can I add? All those words you've said to me, I can also say back to you." She snuggled in closer, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you, need you…forever."

"I love you and need you too...forever."

_**THE END**_


End file.
